Happy Hetalia Games!
by ClaireNyaan
Summary: When the World Meeting is interrupted, 24 of the nations are kidnapped and sent into the Hunger Games. What will the Capitol do to ensure their entertainment? Will the nations be able to all escape alive? Warnings: Character death, violence, swearing
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

It was the world meeting. There was arguing going on in the meeting room, but that was typical for a meeting. The woman who stood outside the door, laughing silently to herself, was unnoticed by those who were in the room. She opened the door, and was unnoticed because of the arguing that was happening. 'Perfect.' She thought. 'This will truly be entertaining to watch.' The woman stood silently in the back of the room, as words and objects flew across the room. Someone in the room noticed her standing in the room, coughed loudly, and the room suddenly went quiet.

"What do you need Russia? You aren't part of this conflict!" England shouted.

"Well, we aren't supposed to talk about conflicts with someone else in the room, da?" Russia replied calmly. Everyone searched around the room, noticing the woman, and going silent.

"Well, now that I've gotten your attention," the woman said, walking to the head of the table. "Lets see now…" She looked around the room, "You, you, you, you, you, you, you, defiantly you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, and you." She said, pointing to various people around the room. "All of you, stay here. If I didn't point to you, please leave." The countries who weren't chosen left the room, complaining. The woman left the room for a moment, bringing in Prussia and Sealand, who had earlier been kicked out of the meeting room. She started randomly pairing people together. Italy with Germany, Russia with China, Canada with France, Spain with Romano, Hungary with Prussia, England with Austria, Sweden with Finland, Seychelles with Liechtenstein, Lithuania with Poland, Sealand with Latvia, Greece with Japan, and America with Switzerland. "Congratulations! You have been chosen for the Hunger Games!"

"Excuse me, but what is the 'Hunger Games'?" Japan asked.

"I'll explain later! Everyone, come with me now!" The woman replied.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Germany shouted.

"It's not! Trust me!" The woman said cheerfully. "It's just the Hunger Games! It's a survival game. Please come with me so we can get you prepared for the Games!"

The nations looked among themselves, and came upon a silent agreement. "Sorry, but we are in the middle of an important meeting, and we have no idea what this 'Hunger Games' is, so we're staying here." England stated.

The woman sighed, and then spoke "That's too bad, I really didn't want to have to resort to force." She snapped her fingers, and the countries were soon surrounded by multiple strong men. The men easily knocked a few of the nations out, but a few put up a fight. Even with the resisting, the few nations still standing were outnumbered, and knocked out before long. The men picked up the unconscious nations, following the woman out the door.

(A/N: Sorry, I had to do it… I was reading The Hunger Games, and then I read Hetalia… And then I stayed up late, and woke up early… And came up with this! My hand is asleep… and I can't move my fingers on my right hand… But, I don't want to kill any of them! The pairings actually are random, I wrote a list down, gave it to my sister, and told her to put them in pairs. I used numbers, plus she doesn't know what Hetalia is, so its random enough! I'm now wondering what I should do… Review if you want I guess…)


	2. Chapter 2: Panem?

The nations awoke to find themselves in a train of some sorts. They also all had a number written on their hands. There were two of each number, 1-12 and if the numbers were matched up, they were in the pairs that the woman had put them in earlier.

"Wait, where are we going anyways?" Germany asked.

"We have no bloody idea!" England snapped.

"Well then, I'm going to look around here, who wants to come with?" Germany asked. Russia stood up. "All right then, lets go." The 2 nations wandered off.

"Ve~ I found a book!" Italy said happily, holding a railroad atlas of the country of Panem. England snatches it from him.

"Let me see that!" America shouts, taking the atlas from England. "Hey, where is Panem?" He asked.

"I have no clue." England said, and America nodded. England grabbed the atlas back from America. "So this is Panem then…" England said. "12 districts, all known for different things…" He said, flipping through the atlas. "That woman said something about the 'Hunger Games' or something like that right?"

"Yeah, I think so." America answered.

"So, we're probably heading to the Capitol… That where this says the Hunger Games are hosted."

The woman enters the train car that the nations were, holding a book. "Okay, well then… I'm Effie, and I'll need some names. What's your name?" She says pointing at England.

"Arthur Kirkland." He replied almost instantly, deciding to use his human name because he never knew who would end up with this information. Effie wrote something in her book and then pointed to America.

"Alfred F. Jones!" America said as he was pointed to. Effie once again wrote in her book, and got everyone's names. Germany and Russia had returned by then.

"Well, we're in Capitol now, so we can leave the train." Effie said cheerfully, as the door of the train opened. Everyone on the train got off, and then were pushed into a building. The nations were almost immediately served a feast. America started eating right away, and the others, noticing that the food was safe to eat, started as well.

After the nations were done eating, they were lead to bedrooms, so they could rest. In the morning, the nations found themselves outside. Italy was the last one to wake up, and a few minutes after everyone was up, a voice was projected into the field where the nations stood.

"Good morning Tributes!" Effie's voice said. "Welcome to the Arena! You are in the Hunger Games, a survival game, where you will stay here until there is only one person left alive!" Her voice was happy sounding. Sealand's face went pale. "Now, please everyone stand on one of the metal circles!" She commanded, and cautiously, the nations did so. "Once the gong chimes, the Games will start! The cornucopia, is stocked with supplies you might need, so get anything you want. Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" The intercom clicked off, leaving the arena in silence, and the nations in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Hetalia or The Hunger Games<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Cornucopia

**Sorry for the late update! A lot of people have been adding this to their story alert thingamajig, and that makes me happy! I have been without my computer for a week, I was out of town, so I re-read the Hunger Games during that time! Regarding the 2nd chapter, I'm not quite sure why everyone would actually listen to Effie (I made her in charge of the Hunger Games. She got promoted…?) I didn't know who ****else to use, so I just used her… Review if you like. I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

><p>60 seconds passed, and the gong chimed. Everyone stepped off of their circles, which disappeared after the weight was taken off of them. Objects lay strewn across the ground, things that might be necessary for survival. England, Austria and Switzerland went to picking up the objects closer to them, while everyone else went to the cornucopia, filling backpacks with food and sleeping bags, as well as weapons. Austria picked up a knife that was on the ground.<p>

"What do you suppose these weapons are normally used for?" Austria asked.

"Probably hunting." England replied, picking up a sheet of plastic.

"Are maces typically used for hunting?" Spain asked from the cornucopia.

"No, why?" Germany answered.

"There are some, and an axe…" Spain said, looking at a pile of weapons.

"There might be wild animals?" America suggested.

"Probably." Hungary called out, picking up a spear. "There's a ton of stuff here. First aid kits, weapons, food, tents…"

"Yeah, it makes it seem like they expect us to be in here for a long time." Prussia said.

"Well, they did say that it's a survival game, and the last one alive wins…" England said.

"True. But, I don't think any of us will die." Germany stated.

"Then will we be in here forever?" Liechtenstein asked.

"No. They'll probably get bored, and let us out." Hungary said.

"Okay then." Liechtenstein said.

A few minutes later, everything was picked up from the ground, and separated into backpacks. There were 24 bags, which worked out perfectly, and food and medical equipment was separated equally into each bag. Weapons were given to everyone for protection against animals, or for hunting, the stronger individuals given bigger weapons, and the weaker ones, given small weapons, like a knife or a dagger. The extra supplies they left in a plastic box that was on ground, that they put inside the cornucopia.

"Okay, now lets find a place with more shelter. Come on!" Germany called out, and started to head towards a forest. The other nations followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, The first few chapters are short, but I'm going to make longer ones later on. And sorry for the late update.<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia or The Hunger Games**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 1

"This forest is huge." France said, as the nations trudged through the forest.

"Ja, but a forest would be our best bet on finding food when we need it, a water source, and shelter." Germany replied.

"But, like can we find it soon?" Poland asked.

"Germany! I'm tired!" Italy complained.

"Maybe we should rest." France suggested.

"Nein! We're going to keep on moving until we find shelter!" Germany shouted.

Many of the nations sighed, as they had been walking through the forest for about 5 or 6 hours, or at least that's what it seemed like to them. None of them had a watch of any sorts, only the supplies from the cornucopia, and the clothes that they were wearing. They kept walking for another hour or so.

"Ew! I just stepped in mud! Like, my boots are totally ruined now!" Poland complained.

"Mud?" Germany asked.

"Yes! And it's totally gross!" Poland screeched. Germany walked towards Poland, then walked past him, until he stepped in water.

"Everyone! We can stop now! I found a stream." Germany called out, and walked a bit farther until he found dry ground. He pulled a tent out of his bag, and started to set it up. "We'll set camp up here, we can make a fire and then boil some water in a bit. First we'll need wood though." He looked around. "Switzerland, Seychelles, could you go gather wood?"

"Sure thing!" Seychelles replied.

"Okay. Liechtenstein, you be careful, okay?" Switzerland said, following Seychelles into the woods.

"Okay, now Prussia, France, England, you 3 finish setting up the tents." Germany ordered, getting up. "Hungary you come with me, and we'll try to catch some fish… And the rest of you, get all the pots and pans out of the bags, and fill them with water from the stream, or clear a spot so we can make a fire. Just keep it away from the tents." Germany said, walking to the stream, with Hungary, who was holding a spear behind him.

The other nations did as they were told. Seychelles and Switzerland kept bringing wood back, creating a decent sized pile, and Prussia went off to help them after the tents were set up.

***Meanwhile***

The Gamemakers stared at the screen with displeasure. In most of the Hunger Games, a few tributes were killed within a few minutes of the game. Treaties were usually made, but never between all of the tributes. They sat there, staring at the screen while the nations set up camp, wondering how to make the game entertaining.

***In the Arena***

The nations finished setting up the camp, and set to boiling the water above the fire to purify it. They then poured the clean water into canteens, and water bottles, and drank the water that was left. France and Japan were cooking the fish that Hungary and Germany had caught, while the rest of the nations discussed who would be in charge of what in the morning. Food was ready quickly, and the nations ate in silence as the sun set. The anthem of Panem started to play, and an image was shown in the sky, startling the nations. There was nothing to be shown, so after the anthem ended, the sky went dark. The fire was put out, and the nations all went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt that this chapter was longer then the rest so far. I think I'm going to separate each day in the arena as a different chapter from here on out. Review if you want, but I'll keep writing even if I don't get any more reviews, because its just what I like to do. I'm going to try to include the 24 nations, but I don't know if I'll be any good at writing Sweden, Finland or Latvia. I'll try though!<strong>

**I don't own Hetalia or The Hunger Games.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2

The Gamemakers sat, watching the screen. No one had died during the first day. Usually the most deaths happened on the first day. Then the head Gamemaker smirked.

* * *

><p>In The Arena<p>

* * *

><p>The nations were just beginning to wake up. In about an hour once the sun rose, they were all up, and their camp, packed up.<p>

"Okay, I say that we should keep going deeper into the forest." Germany said.

"Hey! But, like, we have a good place here!" Poland complained.

"Ja, but who knows what's in here, there could be anything right by us at the moment."

"Like, no! We're totally safe here!"

"Fine, It you want to stay here, then do so." Germany said. "Anyone else who wants to stay here can. I'm going." He walked away, deeper into the forest. Soon enough, Italy was behind him.

"Hey! Germany!" Italy exclaimed, running to his friend. "Wait up!" Germany stopped, and waited for Italy to catch up. Behind him was Japan and England.

"Oh. England." Germany said. "I wasn't expecting you to come."

"Well, there's a lot more sense moving on." England countered. "Anyways, I don't want to stay with France."

"Whatever." Germany said, and continued forward.

* * *

><p>Back at the camp, where the rest of the nations were, there was a commotion going on. "If we're breaking apart, then I'm leaving! I'm going to keep my status as neutral! Come on Liechtenstein!" Switzerland said. Liechtenstein looked back to the big group, and back at Switzerland. Finally she nodded, and stood by him. Switzerland smiled. "Well then, good-bye everyone!" Switzerland said, walking away in the opposite direction then Germany. Liechtenstein followed.<p>

Then, the rest of the nations split apart. Poland, Lithuania, Sealand, and Latvia stayed where they were. France, Canada, and Seychelles headed out of the forest, back in the direction of the cornucopia. Austria, Hungary, and Prussia started behind France's group, deciding to go farther in that direction.

China, Russia and America headed away too. Spain and Romano walked towards the cornucopia as well, planning to go to the field that was South of it. The remaining nations; Greece, Sweden, and Finland grouped up, and left.

* * *

><p>Switzerland smiled. "They're so annoying! If I had my gun, I would of shot them all, and then we'd be fine!" Liechtenstein smiled, and nodded.<p>

"Big Bruder, where are we going to stay?" She asked.

"I don't know! We'll find somewhere! How much food do we have?" Switzerland asked, pulling his backpack off, and opening it. He found a loaf of bread, and dried fruit, and frowned. "I knew I had more then that!" He exclaimed. "The rest of them, they're not only annoying, they're thieves!" Liechtenstein opened up her backpack as well, only finding two empty water jugs in it. "Great!" Switzerland yelled. "Well, We have knifes still, we could hunt if we needed too." Liechtenstein nodded, and followed Switzerland as they traveled through the forest.

* * *

><p>About 5 hours later, three groups were at the cornucopia. "Tch." Romano said. "We'll have to set up camp with these bastards so close!"<p>

Spain frowned. "Roma!~ It'll be okay! France and Prussia are my friends!"

"Yeah! Anyways, it's a privilege to camp with the awesome me!"

"Well stay the hell away from me bastard!" Romano shouted at Prussia, and pulled Spain to one end of the cornucopia. They set up their tent, and found that most of their food was missing. "Damn it! Some bastard stole our food! It was probably America! That bastard! I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!"

"Romano! Calm down!~ There's a forest, that means lots of plants!" Spain said cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." Romano said, and rolled over in his sleeping bag, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Greece was finding it hard to stay awake. "Lets… Just stop here?" He suggested. Sweden and Finland nodded, and seeing they didn't have a tent, they unrolled their sleeping bags, and laid down, able to see the sky as it darkened. Greece fell asleep fast. Finland and Sweden couldn't fall asleep though, and then after a while, Finland said a pair or yellow eyes. And then more. He pointed at them silently, and Sweden saw them too. They shook Greece awake.<p>

"Animals." Finland whispered. They quickly shoved their sleeping bags into their backpacks, and slowly walked away. When they finally thought they were safe, Finland and Sweden found that Greece was missing. A cannon shot off. "Sweden… We have to get him!" Finland said.

Sweden shook his head. "He'll be okay, let's get away from the wolfs." Finland nodded, and they continued on.

The anthem started to play, and all the nations looked at the sky. A face was shown, Greece's.

"Greece." Japan stated. "That isn't a good sign." His companions nodded in agreement, and then they laid back down, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**I had writers block. But now, I have something to work off of.**

**I'm sorry! I killed Greece ;-;**

**But, they were wild cats, and Greece like cats, so he stopped to pet them, and they killed him! D:**

**That's what happened to Greece. DX**

**I do not own Hetalia, or The Hunger Games**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning to Noon, Day 3

As the sun rose, the group around the cornucopia began to awake. Austria sat inside the big cone-like structure, attempting to draw a map in the dirt. That was supposed to be Prussia's job actually, but the albino was still sleeping, and Austria decided to be the responsible one, and took over the job. It actually was a complete mess though, the paths they had taken going in the complete opposite direction that they should have been.

Suddenly, a scream sounded from one of the tents. "HEY! Don't touch me there!" Romano shouted, running out of the tent, guarding his hair. He was swearing colorfully to Spain, who was still asleep, or at least pretending to be. Shortly after Romano's outburst, everyone else close to the cornucopia began to get up.

Seychelles came out of the tent first, shortly followed by France and Canada. "Good Morning!" She said happily, sitting down near Austria, looking at the so-called map with confusion. Almost simultaneously, Prussia came out of a tent, smirking maniacally.

"AWESOMENESS IS AWAKE!" The albino shouted, "Ja, du bist eifersuchtig. {Yes, you're jealous.}" he said, sitting down next to Austria with a smirk. "Aren't you glad?"

Austria just rolled his eyes in reply, focusing all of his attention on the 'map', and forcing himself to ignore the obnoxious Prussian.

After a moment of awkward silence, Spain came out of the tent, yawning. Romano glared at him angrily, but the Spaniard continued to smile. "So, what are we going to do today?" The green-eyed man asked cheerfully. Romano stuck his thumb out towards everyone else.

"Get away from these bastards." He said quieter, so the rest of the group wouldn't hear. Spain laughed. "Let's just get some food, and get out of here." The Italian crawled back into the tent, grabbing the backpacks from inside, and opening one up. He looked through it, grumbled and set it aside, then picked the other one up, and looked through it as well. "Where the hell did our food go?" He said after a moment, standing up. He pointed at Prussia. "Give it back."

"Was? I didn't take it." Prussia said, defending himself. Romano looked away, and went back into the tent, shoving sleeping bags into backpacks, and pulling the tent down. While he was doing this, Canada had gone to his tent as well, and brought back the backpacks that were in it. He handed one to France, and one to Seychelles smiling. Prussia had also gotten his backpack, and Austria's and Hungary's as well, and dug through them, looking for food as well. "Well, shit." He said, throwing the backpacks to the ground. All that was left in them was plastic wrappings that had held the food, and daggers and knifes.

By this time, Romano had managed to shove the tent into a backpack, and throw one of them at Spain. "Let's go. We don't need these bastards to steal the rest of our supplies." He said, grabbing the Spaniard by the wrist, and pulling him towards the field to the south. Spain waved to France and Prussia with his free hand, smiling, then he turned to Romano and walked along happily.

* * *

><p>Austria glanced at Prussia. "Did you take their food?" He asked.<p>

"No. Someone took all of ours too though." Prussia said, pointing subtly towards Canada, France and Seychelles. Austria sighed, and stood up, wiping the dirt off of his clothes. He dropped the stick he had been drawing the 'map' with.

"Well, we might as well look for Hungary then. She's probably already gone to far ahead, and knowing her, she's waiting for us to catch up." Austria said, heading towards the tent, pulling it down, and putting it away carefully. Canada watched him do so, and France was chatting with Seychelles.

"Hey, France." Prussia said, walking up to his friend. "I guess we're outta here." He looked towards the Austrian who was still putting the tent away. "See you later!" He smiled, his red eyes sparkling with mischief. France smiled as well.

"Of course, mon ami! {my friend}" France said. "Be careful! Don't let Hungary hit you around too hard~" He said, and Prussia nodded and laughed, walking towards Austria, who had just finished with the tent. The Prussian took the backpack from Austria and the two walked in the direction that Hungary had left in earlier. Prussia waved once more, and then continued to walk out of sight.

* * *

><p>Canada sighed. "France, all of our food is gone too…" He mumbled, wishing that he had Kumajirou to hold onto. He had no clue where his bear was at all though.<p>

"We'll figure something out…" France said, looking towards Seychelles, who smiled weakly. "I think we could all use some more sleep." He said, gazing in the directions his friends had gone in, then went back into the tent to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sealand and Latvia were trying to fish. Latvia would of probably caught some, but Sealand was splashing around the pond whenever he saw a fish, and he'd jump in frustration whenever he didn't catch one. Which was a lot.<p>

At the original camp, right by the pond where Sealand and Lativia were, Lithuania had started a fire. He was half concentrating on cooking the rest of the food from the pack, and half concentrating on listening to Poland talk.

"And like, when we get back, I'm totally going to make Germany buy me new boots, and like, a whole new outfit. And maybe even something for Pony…" Poland continued on, talking about clothes, and how being in this whole 'Hunger Games' was, like, totally, not cool because it was all, like, muddy! Lithuania just smiled, and nodded, trying to ignore Sealand splashing behind him. As long as the food was all right…

* * *

><p>"Germany!" Italy cried out. "I'm tired! And hungry! Can we stop and have some pasta? Please?"<p>

"Gott Verdammt! Italy, for the hundreth time, we don't have any pasta! And no! We aren't stopping until we find another water source!" Germany replied angrily. They had been up before sunrise, and already packed up and on the move as the sun was rising.

"But Germany!"

"NIEN!"

"Ve…"

"Germany-san-" Japan started. Germany stopped abruptly, and turned around, still pissed off.

"Was?" He shouted. Japan just shook his head, and shut his mouth. England looked at the Axis blankly, and readjusted his backpack on his shoulders. The quartet continued on through the forest.

* * *

><p>Sweden and Finland were silent as they walked. They were both worried for Greece. And that cannon shot, had it meant anything? Finland sighed, looking up at Sweden.<p>

"Su-san, maybe we should stop and sleep…" Finland suggested. Sweden nodded silently, and the both of them brought out their sleeping bags. They hadn't slept at all the past night, so they were both exhausted, but the sound of animals running through the forest was unsettling to them, making it impossible for them to sleep. So they just lay on the ground in silence, listening.

* * *

><p>China and Russia were sitting on some large rocks, eating plain bread. They glanced towards the tent, where America was still sleeping.<p>

"It's been two hours since we've gotten up. Let's just leave him here?" Russia offered. China looked towards the tent again, sighing, and standing up.

"It'll be better if he's not slowing us down anyways, aru…" He said, putting the leftover bread into a backpack. Russia smiled, and put his hand on China's shoulder, causing the smaller man to shutter, and almost freeze.

"That's good then. Just me and you." Russia said. China regretted this idea as the Russian spoke, but he nodded, and stood up tensely. Russia smiled, moving his hand, and the two nations walked away from the black tent where the American slept.

* * *

><p>"Big Bruder, is this good?" Liechtenstein asked, holding up a few berries. Switzerland sighed and shook his head.<p>

"No, Liechtenstein, those are the poisonous ones I told you about." He stood up, and took the berries away from her. "Now go wash your hands!" Liechtenstein nodded, going over to the small stream they were by, and running her hands in the cool water.

Setting the berries on the ground, Switzerland stomped on them, making sure that they wouldn't be something they'd even think about eating, no matter how hungry they were. The younger came back from the river, looking at Switzerland curiously.

"We'd better look somewhere else. These are all just poisonous." He said. "We have a little bit of food left still, it'll just be better if we look for it now." Liechtenstein nodded, and followed Switzerland as he walked further down the stream.

* * *

><p>When America finally woke up, the sun was high in the sky, so it was about noon. He crawled out of the tent. "Dudes, thanks for letting me slee-" He said, looking for China and Russia. When he didn't see them, he started to panick. "OH! What if they got lost! Or what if a bear attacked? Oh! I have to go save them, because I'm a hero!" He exclaimed, quickly grabbing his backpack and sleeping bag, then running in the way he thought they had run. Which happened to be the wrong way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! An update! I'm really sorry for taking so long... And there's more! This is only half of Day 3! I just felt bad that I wasn't updating for so long, so this is only like, half the chapter length... I just wanted to update ASAP for everyone who is waiting.<strong>

**And thank you so much for those of you who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted. It defiantly made my day. I should be updating soon, I just need to add a bit more to the rest of the chapter. (There was something missing...)**

**So, see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Noon to Night, Day 3

Hey there! Told you I would update soon. :P. Anyways, lots of swearing in this chapter, and violence...

I don't own Hetalia or the Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>"Hey, bastard."<p>

"Yes?~" Spain answered cheerfully, as he and Romano walked through the tall grass that grew in the field.

"Let's find something to eat." Romano grumbled, stopping and looking around. "We haven't eaten at all, and we don't have any food, and we're in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere!" He complained.

"Well, lets see…" Spain said, looking around, but only seeing tall grass in all directions. "We could go back?" He suggested. "The whole forest is there! Maybe we'd even find some tomatoes!"

Romano shrugged, and looked in the direction they had came. The only way he could even tell they had came that way is because the grass was trampled down in a zigzagged path. "Fine." The Italian said, turning around and walking through the endless field of grass that they had walked through for hours already, dragging Spain behind him.

(Now, they're just walking and Romano's being grumpy. We'll come back to them later.)

* * *

><p>"I'm coming you guys!" America shouted, running through the forest, scaring animals away. Squirrels, rabbits, birds, and some weird animals that looked like moles but were in the trees. They all ran as the noisy American ran through the forest, trampling small plants. He slowed down to catch his breath after a short while, and while he was doing so, he heard voices.<p>

"Bruder, what about these?" A voice that America recognized as Liechtenstein said. America smiled. He could ask her if she'd seen Russia and China! Then he'd be able to save them from dangerous animals.

"Here, let me see." Switzerland said. America walked towards the voices, pushing through some bushes until he came to a small stream, where Switzerland and Liechtenstein were. He smiled widely, and struck a heroic pose just as the other blonde man noticed him. "What are you doing here?" Switzerland said, moving to stand in front of Liechtenstein.

"Hey!, Switzy, Liechtenstein!" America greeted, smiling. "What's up?"

"Why should we tell yo-"

"Me and big bruder are picking berries to eat." Liechtenstein said, interrupting Switzerland.

"Liechtenstein, no! Don't talk to him, and definitely don't tell him what we're doing!" Switzerland said, turning around to face the younger girl.

"Hey, dude, you can talk to her about how to talk to heroes later." America said, tapping Switzerland's shoulder impatiently. "I need to know if you've seen Russia and China. I'm trying to save them from wild animals, but I can't find them."

"No! I haven't! And I wasn't telling her about heroes I was tel-"

"You haven't? Darn it!" The American complained, pouting. "Well, I better go save them! Have fun picking berries, dudes!" He said, and ran off. Liechtenstein waved as America ran off, then looked back at Switzerland.

"So, bruder, can we eat those?" She asked, pointing to Switzerland's hand. The man looked back at her, then at his closed fist, where he had smashed the handful of berries from annoyance and anger.

" Let's just find another bush…" He sighed, and when Liechtenstein headed over to another bush, he ran his hand in the water of the stream to clean it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the cornucopia, Seychelles, France and Canada were busy organizing their plans for the next few days. "So today we'll rest and plan out everything, and tomorrow we'll scout the area and look for food, and then the next day we'll make sure we're protected from wild animals or thieves…" Seychelles said, writing in the ground with a stick. Canada nodded, and France sighed.<p>

"Ah, if we have to…" France said, sitting on the base of the cornucopia.

"I, for one don't want to stave or get attacked. If your not going to help, then go." Seychelles said sternly, and glared at France. France sighed again, and tilted his head back.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't want that." The blonde haired man said, looking at Seychelles. She laughed quietly.

"See, so we have to do this." She said, writing in the dirt again. "And we'll get water every other day..."

* * *

><p>Having caught up to Hungary, who indeed was waiting for them to catch up, Prussia and Austria walked on either side of her, and bickered with each other.<p>

"Will you two shut up?" Hungary exclaimed, glaring at Prussia. The albino only laughed in reply, and smirked. Austria looked at Prussia with annoyance, then looked the other way.

"Ah. Look, there's water." The brown haired man said, fixing his glasses. He pointed to a pond nearby, and looked at Hungary with a look of pity. Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we can rest." She said, and changed directions suddenly. Austria smiled lightly, and Prussia glared at Austria angrily.

"_Lazy aristocrat." _Prussia mouthed to the Austrian who made a face of disgust in return. Hungary was already ahead of the two, and was sitting on a smooth rock near the pond.

"You two, come sit down. Austria, you were the one who wanted to sit down anyways." The woman said, brushing the rock off. Austria smiled at Hungary, and sat down next to her. Prussia smirked and sat on her other side, laughing quietly at Austria's reaction.

* * *

><p>"Germany! Can't we rest now? It's been so long…" Italy complained, clinging onto the Germans arm. Germany sighed and looked at Italy. Italy continued to whine as the blonde did so.<p>

"Fine. We'll stop for a little while." Germany said, stopping suddenly. Italy smiled.

"Yay! Thank you Germany!" Italy said, wrapping his arms around Germany happily.

"Whatever. Just rest, then we'll keep going." Germany said, sitting down and sorting through his backpack. Italy laid down on the ground, using his backpack a pillow, and started to sleep. Japan and England made eye contact for a moment before laying sitting down and taking in their surroundings, which was just the same as it had been for the past 9 hours. Forest, and nothing but it.

* * *

><p>China sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's so much nicer without that annoying America around, aru." He said, looking at Russia. Russia nodded with a smile, and put his hand on China's shoulder once again, causing the long haired man to tense up in fear as Russia laughed quietly. But they walked on through the forest, silent other then the sound of their footsteps.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweden and Finland were just getting up. They had maybe gotten a few minutes of sleep each, but there was no point of just laying down all day. It was probably more dangerous at night anyways. Silently, they began to pack up their stuff in their backpacks. They finished quickly, because they didn't have a tent to put away, and they started to walk again.<p>

"Are you 'k'y?" Sweden asked Finland after a moment, looking down at him. Finland smiled lightly.

"Yep! I'm still worried about Greece though. We haven't seen any sign of him yet…"

"I'm s're he'll show 'p" Sweden said, ruffling Finland's hair. Finland smiled a little more in reply, and then they went silent. After a while, they started to hear footsteps, and they began to worry, thinking it was wild animals. Sweden reached for a short sword that he picked up at the cornucopia that was tied around his shoulder. Finland looked up at Sweden fearfully, and then looked back at where the footstep where sounding from. Sweden readied his sword to fight whatever animal came out. Wolf, deer, bear. Anything. He was going to protect Finland even if he had to sacrifice his life for it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roma~ Do you think we're almost there?" Spain asked, moving in front of Romano, making him stop, and looking into his brown eyes curiously.<p>

Romano looked back at Spain, angry. "Hell would I know?" He snapped. "I'm just fucking hungry, and I want to get back, so let's get moving!" He shouted, pushing the green eyed man out of his way, and continuing on. "Just come on!" He shouted, storming off. Spain laughed, and moved to catch up with Romano.

* * *

><p>Finland looked up at Sweden again, scared as the foot steps got closer, and closer. He had a knife in his backpack, but he didn't want to hurt anything unless he absolutely had too. But maybe he did. Shakily, he opened his backpack, and found the knife, and held it awkwardly. Sweden saw him do so, and shook his head.<p>

"Don't." He grumbled, holding the sword like an expert. Finland looked between Sweden and the sound, and held the knife tighter. If something happened to Sweden, he wanted to be able to help him. The footsteps continued to get closer.

* * *

><p>"Like, how long did it take you guys to catch these fish? You were like, all wet and stuff." Poland said, looking at Sealand and Latvia who were wrapped in their sleeping bags as their clothes in the sun.<p>

"W-well, it took a w-while, b-but we r-really got wet because of a-all the splashing." Latvia said. He glanced at Sealand, who shrugged.

"Well, it was fun! And we caught fish!" The younger boy said, smiling proudly. Lithuania rolled his eyes. It had been Latvia who had caught all the fish. And that was only after Sealand got bored of splashing around, and came and talked to Poland and Lithuania.

"Well, in that case, like, okay!" Poland said. He hummed happily and ate another bite of the fish that Lithuania had cooked.

* * *

><p>Switzerland sighed as he saw another rabbit run past. He could kill it to eat, but he didn't want to make Liechtenstein upset or scared. Maybe if she went and collected berries, and he snuck away… No! He couldn't do that, then Liechtenstein would be alone, and someone like France or Prussia could find her, or a wild animal. He couldn't let that happen.<p>

"Big Bruder?" Liechtenstein said, and Switzerland turned, expecting to see his sister, but he didn't. "Big Bruder?"

Switzerland snapped his head around. The voice came from the other side now. He had wandered a little farther away then he had earlier, but why was Liechtenstein's voice coming from other places?

"Big Bruder?" The voice came from above him now. He looked up, seeing nothing but a bird fly past. "Big Bruder?"

Finally, Switzerland couldn't take it anymore. "Liechtenstein!" He cried out, running to were he had last seen her. The blonde haired girl looked up.

"Yes?" She asked, clearly confused. Switzerland sighed in relief, but swore he heard a faint 'Big Bruder' from the other way.

* * *

><p>And then the footsteps got even closer, right behind a bush. It was the only thing separating the creatures on the other side from Sweden and Finland. And Sweden lunged at it, stabbing his sword through the bush. A scream, a human sounding scream, came from the other end.<p>

"China!" A voice shouted with worry, and then a moment later, a very, very angry Russia threw himself through the bush, a metal rod in his hand that had came from a spear.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" Russia laughed evilly, glaring at Sweden. "You hurt China? I hurt you." He said, slamming the metal rod into Sweden's shoulder. Finland gasped, and held the knife awkwardly. He didn't want to hurt Russia, he didn't want to hurt anyone! But Russia was hurting Sweden… Who had hurt China apparently. He gripped the knife tighter, not knowing what to do. Russia hit Sweden again with the rod, and Sweden grunted, throwing his sword to the ground, and pushing Russia away.

"St'p th's, Russia." Sweden grumbled. Russia replied by slamming the metal rod against Sweden again, hard, causing Sweden to almost fall.

"Stop it!" Finland cried out. He had started to cry. He didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore… So he aimed his knife at the tree behind Russia, to scare him. Then he pulled back his arm and threw it. He squeezed his eyes closed tight, realizing that Russia wouldn't be scared that easily, that it would just make him madder. Oh, what was happening? Then Russia gave a pained cry, as Finland's knife struck him in the arm. Russia turned to Finland, readying the metal rod, going to slam it down on Finland. But Sweden, not wanting to let his 'wife' get hurt, slammed Russia to the ground.

"Russia!" China called from the other side of the bush, his voice cracking in pain. Russia knocked Sweden to the ground, and slammed the rod down on him again, before running to the bush. He looked back at Sweden and Finland.

"This isn't over… Kolkolkolkolkolkol…" Russia said, pushing through the bush, and picking up China, who's leg was bleeding badly from where the sword had stabbed him.

He ran with China in his arms, and kept running as the sun was setting, until he got to a stream, and he carefully set the Chinese man in it.

China was still in pain, but the cool water helped. Russia got a first-aid kit from his backpack, and started to dress China's wound.

Finland crawled over to Sweden, sobbing. "Sweden! Are you going to be okay?" He shouted, terrified. Sweden smiled softly, but gazed towards the bush that Russia and China had been behind.

"Th's all m' fa'lt." Sweden mumbled, gazing towards the sword. "S'rry."

Finland shook his head, and cuddled up to Sweden, scared. The sky was getting dark, and they were both exhausted, and they started to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well! DRAMATIC ENDING? Sorry for the fail Sweden accent. It's… well, fail. I would of wrote about the rest of the groups again, but it would be pretty much repeating stuff, so I'll just write it when it's morning. AND GASP! Switzy is going crazy! The game maker's are planning something… If you've noticed what they've been doing, then you're smart, or its really obvious. Probably both. XD. Okay. Bye!**

**Wait. Actually...**

_**THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR! 2000+ Words! WHOOO!~**_

_**Anyways,**_

**If you want a certain country or group to have more written about them, tell me. And I have something planned for Italy, Germany, Japan, and England...**

**Or if you have an idea or suggestion, leave a review and let me know.**

**Okay! THANKS! Bye for reals~**


	8. Chapter 8: Morning, Day 4

The past night, the anthem had gone off, and the picture projected into the sky, and much to the Gamemaker's distaste, there was no tribute's picture on it. They needed their entertainment quickly. They had never had a Hunger Games before with only one tribute dead this far into the games. Normally, half the tributes would already be dead.

It was highly aggravating. But the Gamemakers had a plan already in action and if all went as planned, the tributes would all turn on each other soon.

* * *

><p>Switzerland woke up with an empty stomach. Hunting for berries hadn't gotten them much food at all. They only found a bush or two of edible berries. And berries weren't exactly the most filling meal. He looked up at the tent roof, wondering how long these 'games' were going to last. The blonde man rolled over to see if Liechtenstein was awake yet. Then he looked the other way, his green eyes getting wider. She wasn't there.<p>

He shot up, kicking the sleeping bag off, and ran out of the tent, looking for her.

"Big Bruder! Help!" Switzerland heard his sister's voice call out. He turned towards the sound, and started running, going deeper into the forest.

"Liechtenstein, I'm coming!" He shouted, pushing branches aside.

* * *

><p>Romano woke up with Spain's arms wrapped around him. He frowned, and pushed the tanned arms off of him, and he shot up, kicking the Spaniard's arm. "Stupid tomato bastard." Romano grumbled. Spain rolled over, mumbling something incomprehensible. They had made it back to the forest the previous night, and quickly set up their tent, falling asleep almost immediately.<p>

Romano's stomach growled, and he was reminded that they still hadn't eaten, and he was still hungry. So he opened up the tent to go get food, and the sunlight flooding in the ten woke Spain up.

"Whatszat?" The Spaniard exclaimed, sitting up. Romano turned around, annoyance showing in his brown eyes.

"Make me food." Romano demanded, glaring at Spain, who laughed.

"Alright, let's see what we can do~" Spain sang, getting up.

"Good, cause I'm fucking hungry."

* * *

><p>Liechtenstien walked back to the tent, holding two full water bottles. She smiled as she set them down, knowing that her brother would be proud of her for getting the water, and purifying it all by herself. Switzerland had showed her how to do it. She peeked her head into the tent, seeing the sleeping bags pushed haphazardly towards the edges. Their backpacks were knocked over, their contents spilling out. But Switzerland was no where to be seen. The blonde haired girl frowned.<p>

"Big Bruder?" She called out, suddenly feeling weak and scared.

* * *

><p>Lithuania was sitting on a rock, a spear in his hand, one eye on a fishing rod wedged in between two rocks. He had sent Sealand and Latvia to collect twigs. Them fishing wasn't a good thing. It scared most the fish off, and they were completely soaked afterwards. As far as he knew, Poland was still sleeping.<p>

The brown haired man looked at the basket he had been putting fish in. He had already caught 2 fish. They were small, but it didn't matter. Food was food. Lithuania sighed, looking back into the water.

* * *

><p>Sweden woke up, his shoulder hurting like hell. Finland was curled up to him, his face streaked with tears, sleeping soundly. Sweden smiled lightly, happy that Finland was still okay. But he wasn't sure about himself.<p>

He sat up slowly, trying not to move his injured arm, or wake Finland up. Slowly, he moved his shirt aside to look at his shoulder. It was covered with a giant purple and blue bruise. Truthfully, he wasn't surprised, Russia had hit him pretty hard with that metal pole. Sweden slowly covered his shoulder back up, hiding as much as the bruise as possible, so that way Finland wouldn't worry.

* * *

><p>Germany, Italy, Japan and England had been walking through the forest almost non-stop. The only time they had stopped was when it got too dark to see, and Germany finally allowed everyone to stop and set up camp. But as soon as it was dawn, they were out walking through the seemingly endless forest again.<p>

"Germany!" Italy whined, his feet tired from walking the past day. "I'm hungry! Can we make pasta? Please?"

"No! We're going to keep walking until I say we can stop! It's not a good place or time to set up a camp!" Germany shouted at Italy, who whined in response. Japan opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and closed his mouth. England was following silently a few paces behind the rest of the group, scowling at the weight of his backpack. It had gotten heavier, he was sure of it. He was fairly sure that Italy had tried to make his own backpack lighter by putting some of it's contents into England's bag.

And England wasn't just going to let that fly. He just wasn't sure how to get back at Italy yet, without Germany or Japan getting in the way. The blonde man kicked the ground in frustration, grunting, and continuing to walk slowly behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone was waking up at the cornucopia. Seychelles had made the plan quite clear, and everyone had a job on a certain day. Today, Seychelles was in charge of finding food, France was in charge of getting water, and Canada had to gather firewood. So without saying a word to France or Canada, Seychelles walked into the woods, looking for anything edible.<p>

"Good Morning, mon cher." France said to Canada, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and slowly getting up.

"Good Morning." Canada said back, yawning. France smiled at the younger country, waving as he left the tent, carrying all the containers they had that would carry water and heading off to the small stream that close by.

That left Canada on his own. So the younger blonde headed out to the forest only carrying an empty backpack and a small knife.

* * *

><p>Switzerland ran noisily through the forest, scaring off everything living as he smashed through the trees. He was hungry, but Liechtenstein was more important then catching food at the moment. Well, at least to him. Tree branches scratched the blonde man's face as he shoved his way past them. Nothing else mattered to him except finding his sister, and beating the crap out of whoever took her.<p>

Because she wouldn't just wander off on her own, right? And he had heard her scream for help.

Switzerland shook his head, trying not to think and just hoping that he was going the right way. Every so often he would hear the faint cry for help from Liechtenstein. But it was came from different directions every time.

Suddenly, Switzerland stopped. "Liechtenstein?" He shouted, his green eyes wide.

"Big Bruder! Help!" Came the reply from his left. Quickly, he turned, hoping that he wasn't going in circles, and continued to run through the forest.

His face was bleeding now. The tree branches had managed to break skin. They stung a bit, but Switzerland didn't care. He kept running.

That is until he ran into something. _Someone. Switzerland looked up quickly, meeting eyes with a pissed off looking Italian._

"What's your problem, bastard?" Romano snapped, his brown eyes burning with anger.

"I-I can't find Li-Liechtenstein." Switzerland said, bending over, trying to catch his breath. He took a moment to catch his breath before looking at Romano, frowning. "I heard her screaming from this way. You don't have her, right?" He asked, turning around to scan the forest for the girl.

"Yeah, I have her." Romano said sarcastically, rolling his eyes with a frown.

Switzerland turned back around, fire in his eyes. He was already pissed off enough from his sister missing, from being hungry and from being tired. So he didn't pick up on Romano's sarcasm. "What?" He exclaimed, clenching his fists. Normally he would of shot the Italian right away, but he didn't have a gun. Or any other weapon for that matter. He had left everything back in the tent in a hurry to find his sister.

The blonde man took a deep breath, before punching Romano as hard as he could in his stomach. In shock, Romano stumbled back, his eyes wide as he reached for his pocket where he had a knife. "What the hell was that for, bastard?" The Italian hissed, grabbing the knife and holding it threateningly.

"You took my sister!" Switzerland shouted, running at Romano, another attack ready. And he needed to get that knife that Romano had. Romano stepped out of the way, and swung the knife out at Switzerland, hitting his wrist. "Damn you!" Switzerland shouted as blood flowed out of the wound. He ran at Romano again, but with a different tactic then last time. When Romano moved, Switzerland moved with him, and managed to get the knife from the Italian by grabbing the blade. The blonde's hand was now bleeding heavily, but he had weapon. He swung it at Romano, who swore as the knife hit him, leaving a painful wound.

"I was fucking kidding!" Romano shouted, trying to dodge as Switzerland slashed at him with the knife.

"Right, then where's my sister?" Switzerland shouted, stabbing Romano in the arm. The brown-haired man screamed in pain, blood running down his arm now. He fell to the ground.

"I don't fucking know!" Romano said, gasping in pain as Switzerland attacked him again. "Leave me alone bastard!"

"Not until you tell me where Liechtenstein is!" Switzerland shouted, throwing another attack at Romano. The Italian attempted to roll out of the way, but had instead put himself right into the attack, getting the full blow. Romano gasped, his eye wide as the knife stabbed him in the chest.

Switzerland jumped back. He hadn't meant to do that. "Don't mess with me!" He shouted, his green eyes wide with rage as he turned away and ran. Romano grunted, curling up into a ball.

"Damn it Spain, save me…" He whispered to himself, struggling to breath. "Damn it, bastard…" He muttered, closing his eyes in pain.

_The firing of a canon could be heard throughout the entire arena. _

Not that anyone knew what it meant.

* * *

><p><strong>You are all going to kill me now, aren't you? 0~0<strong>

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I was so upset that I couldn't write the rest of the day. I'll do it later...**

**Anyways, sorry for the delay. I just moved, so it's been crazy... **

**Anyways, I saw the Hunger Games Movie, and I WAS SO MAD AT IT!**

**THEY TOOK OUT ALL THE IMPORTANT PARTS! Like Madge, and the sleep syrup... GAHH!**

**And they took out my favorite line: "Shut up and eat your pears!"**

**Yeah... It was good, but they took out a lot...**


	9. Chapter 9: Afternoon and Night, Day 4

**Okay, to be honest, I'm scared your all going to kill me because of last chapter.**

**But we're all best friends right? I mean, we all like Hetalia or the Hunger Games at least…**

**EEP! *hides under blanket***

**Oh, and to the reviewer 'Nyan': I know right? The capital sure acts stupid… But then again, the nations were trying to stay under cover. They have no idea that their being watched. AND OMG. LOL. That would be hilarious. **

**Also, to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU! Everytime I get an email saying I got a review I literally jump for joy and squeal like a crazed fan girl. XD**

* * *

><p>Spain jumped in shock as the canon went off. He just had a odd feeling that it meant that something bad had happened. Of course, he didn't know what, but there was something that was off, and it scared him a bit. But he didn't want to leave. Because he knew that Romano would wonder where he was if he left. He had promised to stay here and cook the food they had caught while Romano went off to find water.<p>

And so, hesitantly, Spain sat down on a log, staring at the fire he had made, and waited.

* * *

><p>Finland looked at Sweden as the canon went off. He had heard the same sound when they got separated from Greece. And they hadn't seen Greece since. And as much as Finland wanted to believe it wasn't true, it was likely that Greece was dead. Those animals had been terrifying. When they had heard them, it was the only time in his life that Finland had wanted to run and run and never stop. Then Greece was gone.<p>

"Swe-Sweden?" Finland said, worried. "I think that canon means something bad happened. Like with Greece… And now there's another." He said. Sweden turned to look at Finland.

"Mm. I think so too." Sweden said, nodding. "But lets not worry about it now…" He said, adjusting his backpack on his good shoulder, and continuing to walk.

"O-okay." Finland said, looking at the ground.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Italy stopped, opening his eyes for once. He gasped and keeled over in pain, holding his stomach. "G-germany!" He cried out, and the blonde nation turned around, his eyes wide.<p>

"What's wrong? Italy!" The German shouted, kneeling down by his friend. He looked up at England. "It was you, wasn't it?" He shouted at the Englishman, who in return shook his head and took a few steps away from the angry German.

"I didn't do anything to him, I swear!" England said defensively. He did not want to get onto Germany's bad side. Not now.

Italy let out a pained cry and then curled up in a ball on the ground, starting to cry. Japan knelt next to the Italian, worried for his usually happy-go-lucky friend.

"You gave him something to eat didn't you? Your food isn't edible!" Germany spat, standing up and glaring at England with fierce blue eyes. "Or did you put a 'spell' onto him?" The German pushed England into a tree, and knocked him to the ground. "I was going to let you stay, but not if you harm my friends." Germany said, kicking the Englishman in the leg. He turned back to Italy and scooped his friend up.

"Come on Japan, we'll have to find somewhere else to help Italy. I don't want to be anywhere near England." Germany said sternly, and Japan stood up suddenly, nodding.

"Y-Yes Sir!" The Asian nation said, following as Germany walked swiftly off carrying Italy.

* * *

><p>England groaned, standing up and grabbing his backpack that he had dropped. "I didn't do anything… They were probably just acting to get rid of me…" He muttered, storming off in the other direction. "And all we did was walk and walk. You know what, I'll set up a camp and be better off then those damn Axis anyways!" He muttered to himself as he stomped through the forest.<p>

* * *

><p>Switzerland continued to run through the trees. His face was scratched, and his hand was bleeding badly. He knew that he had injured Romano badly, and hated himself for being such an idiot. He always wanted to be peaceful, and not on anyone's side! And once Spain found out what Switzerland had did, just like that, he had an enemy. And then any of Spain's allies or friends.<p>

And Switzerland just couldn't let Liechtenstein get caught in the middle of a fight. At least she could stay neutral.

But in that case, Switzerland couldn't stay with her.

"Big Bruder! Help!" The sound of Liechtenstein's plead echoed through the forest once again. Switzerland took a deep breath before turning and stabbing the nearest tree, and turning the opposite direction from the voice.

"I'm sorry Liechtenstein…" Switzerland muttered, pulling the knife out of the tree and walking away.

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein knew not to wander too far away from the camp. She didn't know if she could find her way back to it if she did. She just hoped that Switzerland would be back soon. She didn't know what she could eat, and the forest scared her. Biting her lip, she walked back into the tent and curled up in a sleeping bag.<p>

She wasn't going to let herself cry. She was going to be strong, and wait for her brother. So she shut her eyes even though it was the middle of the day, and tried to go to sleep. It would help pass time at least.

Just as she started to doze off, she swore she heard herself cry out: "Big Bruder! Help!" From outside the tent. She sat up quickly, and looked out the tent. The only thing that was there was a bird, hopping around.

With a sigh of relief, the small nation curled back up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>China woke up with the sun shining above him. It was almost noon already! Surprised, he sat up suddenly, crying in pain as he did so, and remember the past night's events. Slowly and cautiously, the Chinese man looked at his leg, expecting to see blood and a nasty wound, but instead was surprised to find that his leg had been wrapped in bandages.<p>

Russia smiled as China awoke. "You feel better, da?" He said, his purple eyes shining with relief. The whole day he had been worried that China wasn't going to wake up. China nodded.

"Better for sure, aru." He said, running his fingers through his hair that hung down past his shoulders. He started to try to get up, but Russia pushed him back down.

"You can't walk yet. I go get food and water for you, da?" Russia said with a smile, standing up. "I'll be back!" The northern nation said as he walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>After an entire day of having to deal with Austria and Prussia arguing, Hungary was ready to explode. All they did was argue! And she was sick and tired of it. Even when she sent them in opposite directions to do something, they'd be muttering about how annoying the other was.<p>

She hated it. First of all, she didn't understand why they didn't get along. Okay, scratch that, she did. But still, she didn't understand why they couldn't get along for a single day.

At the moment, Prussia was off collecting wood, and Austria was attempting to cook a rabbit that Hungary had managed to trap. He was muttering insults about Prussia the entire time. With a sigh, Hungary buried her head into her hands and groaned. She was sick of this.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, the Gamemakers watched the screens. They were defiantly happier with what was going on now. Although they still needed more deaths a day… And they couldn't all be from animals.<p>

* * *

><p>It was dark now, and Seychelles and Canada had just returned to the Cornucopia to find that France wasn't back. Seychelles stomped her foot in anger. "He had to walk 5 minutes down to the stream, and he's still not back!" She shouted, pissed. "He's so useless! And it's going to be too dark to find the spring now!" She threw the food she had found to the ground and clenched her fists. "I'm going to bed!" She shouted, running into the tent and throwing the sleeping bag against the wall of the tent.<p>

Canada sighed, wondering where France was as well. He didn't care as much though, he was fairly sure that the European nation would be back in the morning. He bent over to grab the food that Seychelles had through, and then headed into his tent, going to sleep.

* * *

><p>Germany and Japan found themselves staring out into blackness. They had reached the end of the forest, and a cliff. The forest just stopped suddenly and then dropped off into a cliff. Italy was still crying in pain, curled up in Germany's arms.<p>

"What in the world?" Germany said. Both Japan and him thought it was strange to have a cliff so suddenly. What made it stranger was that it was just a straight line, and then the drop off.

"It sure is strange." Japan agreed. "But there is no use in going back now. We should set up a camp." Germany looked at Japan and nodded, setting Italy down and taking off his backpack. He pulled the tent out of it and began to set it up.

Suddenly, the anthem of Panem began to play, and an image was projected into the sky. Italy opened his eyes just for a moment to see his brother's face up in the sky. He froze for a moment, wondering what that meant, and then curled into a ball, and started to cry more. Germany stopped setting up the tent to look at his friend. "Italy, what's wrong? Are you in pain again?" He asked, worried. Italy shook his head no and sniffled.

"Romano… He's gone…" Italy cried, feeling like something inside of him had died. It was the same feeling that he had all day, but now it was worse, because Italy was absolutely sure that Romano had died somehow. They had a bond of sorts, and now that Romano was gone, Italy was in ruins.

_"He's gone…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Okay... I was actually crying when I was typing about Italy. I just feel so bad for him... His brother is dead! And I feel bad for Switzy too... AND DEFINALTY Lichtenstein. I mean, now she's all alone...**

**The Axis found the edge of the arena! :O**

**Oh, and England didn't do anything to Italy, just so you know. It was Romano dying that made him sick.**

**Alright, well that's it. I UPDATED TWICE IN THE SAME WEEK! :3**

**Bye~ Leave any suggestions as a review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Day 5, Morning

**_You guys all have the right to hate me. I took forever… D;_**

**_And I know you guys are all probably mad/sad about Romano… _**  
><strong><em><span>I feel so bad for Italy…<span>_**

**_I'm sorry. I had lost my muse, and now it's somewhat back… DX. But my internet is iffy, so I don't know how often updates will be, especially with school too. Thank you all for the reviews and the follows and the favourites, it means a whole lot to me!_**

**_Thanks for being so paitient everyone! Now without further ado, here's the next chapter!_**

Italy had a rough night. He hadn't slept, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. As he watched the sunrise, he started bawling again, heart broken. He loved watching the sunrise, and just the thought of something so wonderful, so bright and strong, reminded him of his brother.  
>His brother who was dead…<p>

The Mediterranean country sobbed again, curling up into a ball. With a grunt, Germany rolled over, seeing his friend still in tears. The blonde man wasn't huge on feelings, and he wasn't sure what to do. He slowly made his way over to Italy, and wrapped an arm around him. "It'll be alright, Italia." He mumbled quietly. "He's with Rome now." The brown haired man looked up at Germany, tears running down his face.

"Do you think so? Do you think he's happy?" Italy asked, wiping his tears away with his sleeve, although it was pointless, new tears replaced them. Germany nodded silently. The smaller man looked at Germany for a moment before looking away.

"No. He's not happy." Italy said, pushing Germany's arm off of him. "He's dead, Germany. He can't be happy. He was happy here, with me and Spain." It was obvious that Italy's mood had changed. Now he seemed angry, bitter and heartless, not light-hearted and air headed like he usually was. "And I'm going to find out what killed him, and kill that bastard." Italy spat, and Germany looked at his friend in shock. Yes, Romano was dead, but what had gotten into Italy?

"Italy, calm down." Germany said softly, moving to put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No!" Italy shouted, slapping Germany's hand away. "I'm going to do it for Romano!" He stood up and then ran off into the forest.

"Damn it…" Germany said with a sigh, seeing that Japan was still sleeping. He quickly shook the man awake. "Japan, Italy's gone crazy. He ran off. Come on." Japan met Germany's eyes, seeing the urgency in them, and nodded, quickly helping the blonde man pack up. Then the two men ran out into the forest after Italy.

Liechtenstein awoke alone. "Oh, Switzerland…" She said quietly, taking a deep breath so that she wouldn't start to cry. "Bruder, come back." She sat up and then walked out of the tent, heading to the stream and washing her face and hands with the chilly water. "I'll stay here, and then Big Bruder can find his way back." She said to herself. She knew that she couldn't let herself think that anything bad happened to him. He just got lost in the forest, and then he'd come back soon. Or it just got to dark for him to get back, so he just stayed out for the night, and he'd be back soon.

"He'll be back." Liechtenstein said to herself again, reassuring herself. "I'll just find some food…" She didn't know what berries were poisonous, and she wasn't sure what plants were edible. There was a little food back in the tent still. Just a little. So she had to find something. She looked at her reflection in the water. She was a mess. There were leaves and dirt in her hair, on her clothes. Her ribbon had fell out of her hair at some point.

The blonde girl bit her lip and kicked the water. Her_ ribbon_ was gone. The ribbon that Switzerland had gave her. And now Switzerland was gone too. She watched small fish dart through the water away from where she had splashed, and then swallowed.

Fish. Of course. Not only would fishing keep her mind off of her missing brother and ribbon, but also would get food.

She ran back to the tent, grabbing a clear bag that had held bread, and then back to the stream, using sticks to keep the bag in place. A fish trap. Liechtenstein smiled in accomplishment. Even if the trap wasn't very well built, it could help. Then she rolled up her sleeves, and waited for more fish to pass by.

When Spain woke up, he saw that Romano hadn't yet returned. And after seeing his picture in the sky, and hearing that cannon, it scared him. There wasn't even any sign that the Italian had returned to the camp at any point during the night, and there wasn't any water containers.

Spain frowned. What could it all mean? Romano might have been mad at him earlier, but he wouldn't run away like that. So something happened. And the Spaniard had a feeling that it wasn't that Romano got lost, or just hurt. Why would they put his picture in the sky like that?

Romano was _dead_. That was the conclusion that Spain came to. He clenched his fists, tears rolling down his face. Romano was dead. How could of that happened? They were countries. But then again, since they had been in the arena, Spain hadn't felt much like a country of importance. He had felt strange, as if he had no connection to his country anymore. As if he was human.

And humans could _die_.

"This is my fault." Spain muttered to himself. He had let Romano go by himself to get water. An animal could of killed him. Or one of the other countries. "I'm so sorry Romano."

- - - - - - -

Switzerland hadn't slept that night. He watched the sun come up as he trudged through the forest, hungry and tired. His knife was still in his hand, and he found a newfound hatred for himself.

He had left Liechtenstein alone, and she didn't know where he was, and she was probably in trouble. But he couldn't face her after he had hur-no. After he had _killed_ Romano. He would kill whoever took her, and then he'd run again.

She would be fine on her own. Maybe Austria would take her in. Or Hungary. She'd be safe. He hated though, that he no longer heard her calls for help. He had heard them throughout the night, even though he had turned from them. It had made him feel a bit better, hearing her voice. That way he knew she was alive, that she was near.

But now he was alone. And he had no idea where to run to.  
>- - - - - - - - - -<p>

Austria, Hungary and Prussia hadn't done anything interesting except argue. Hungary hit Prussia on the head with a rock once, and the ex-nation had shut up for a little while. But then they had argued again.

But other then that, they were doing okay. They had enough food and water, and there didn't seem to be any close by threats.

Canada, Seychelles, and France had continued with Seychelles plan to get enough food and water. Although finding enough food was proving to be harder then anyone had thought. But other then that, they were okay for the time being.

At the split-off point, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia and Sealand were surviving. Mainly thanks to Lithuania though. Even though Poland and Sealand were taking most of the credit for it. They were actually the only group who had enough to eat at the moment, thanks to the almost non-stop fishing.  
>They were glad they had stayed here.<p>

America had given up on finding China and Russia. "What's the point? They're probably secretly super-villains anyway!" The self-proclaimed hero had said, rather loudly, and then found a place to nap, where he ended up sleeping for a good 14 hours.

China was slowly recovering. Russia was taking good care of him, which was good for China. If the wound had been untreated, it would of gotten infected, and could of killed China. The brown-haired man woke up with the sunrise with Russia sleeping beside him and smiled. His leg was already feeling a bit better. After all that Russia had done for him, China decided to be nice and let the other nation sleep longer, and then found himself falling asleep soon as well.

Sweden and Finland were still a bit shaken from the cannon. The last cannon fire had been when Greece disappeared. Plus they were watching their backs for Russia, who would probably kill them once he found the two Nordic nations. So that was unnerving too.  
>After walking through the entire night, the two found a small cave, and set up camp there, and fell asleep, exhausted.<p>

England had slept underneath a tree. And at that moment, he was still under that tree, thinking about where he was going to go. He had no idea, except away from France, away from the Axis, and away from anyone else that annoyed him. The nation stood up and started walking then, before tripping over something. As he picked himself off the ground, he saw that he didn't trip over something, but over someone. And that someone was still sleeping like nothing had happened.

England sighed, kicking the sleeping nation. "Good God, you're like a log." He muttered, "wake up." The other nation, now slowly awaking rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Oh…. Hiya Iggy." America mumbled. "Whatcha doing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Well, YAY more story. :3 <span>**_

_**Sorry again for taking so long. And this part isn't that great either... I just wrote this because I was looking through my files and I saw it, and I realised, "Shoot, I haven't done this yet..." **_

_**Yeah. So I might be posting a completely stupid, random, funny story if I remember and type it up, and if I actually think it's good enough... But I'm gonna try to remember to update this one.**_

_**Thanks for everyone for reading this! It means a lot!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Day 5, Afternoon and Evening

_**Wow you guys. Thank you so much for everything. I haven't updated in seven months but this story is still getting reviews and followers. I really appreciate that! **_

_**So, school is out… I finished my freshman year of High school… I also got better at writing. **_

_**I'm going to attempt to continue this… But first, I'm going to reply to questions in reviews: **_

_**HawaiianLily: Yes. I will, it's going to be one of the main parts.**_

_**Italylover21: I have some plans for Italy, so they will start in this chapter!**_

_**That was easy!**_

_**Okay: GO!**_

* * *

><p>Germany and Japan hadn't been able to find Italy at all and they had been looking the entire day until the heat and exhaustion got to them. "We shouldn't have packed…" Germany grumbled, "It took too long and we lost track of him."<p>

"Germany, Italy will be okay." Japan said, trying to reassure his friend. Germany only shook his head, and sat down in a slump, burying his face in his hands.

It was silent while they rested, and then Japan went to go find some food- the last of theirs had disappeared somehow. "He won't be okay." Germany muttered. "He can't even tie his own shoelaces… Something killed Greece and Romano, how can he defend himself against that?" The blond nation swore and then stood up, looking for Japan. "Japan! Let's go!" He said- even though he was exhausted. He just couldn't bare to wait around while Italy was in danger.

When Japan returned, empty handed, Germany wasted no time in getting the both of them going again. They spent the rest of the afternoon searching and then continued to trek through the forest through the rest of the night with no luck of finding their friend.

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein's fish trap hadn't worked nearly as well as she had hoped. She had managed to catch one fish, but when she went to kill it, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She gave up on fishing.<p>

When it became clear to her that Switzerland wasn't going to be coming back, she packed what she could carry and what she needed, and started walking down the stream. Maybe she could find someone else- someone that could help her get food and find her brother.

So she headed towards the place where they had all split off from.

Her journey was quicker than she had remembered it- but when the sun was beginning to set, she found herself at a campsite with Lithuania, Poland, Sealand and Latvia. They were cooking fish, and gladly welcomed her and let her have food.

She felt bad just taking their food, but they seemed to have plenty, but she made sure to help in any way possible. Lithuania had her and Sealand begin to work on making a net from some rope that they had. Sealand couldn't focus though, and was just playing around with the rope while the female nation worked on tying the rope together into knots.

She was glad that she had found someplace to stay, but she missed her brother and hoped that he would be able to find her.

* * *

><p>The French-speaking nations were having a much easier time with food now. Seychelles had come across a huge patch of berries and edible plants nearby. They were all wondering how they hadn't noticed them before, but they were happy now. Not only that, but they had been able to set traps and small animals were being caught.<p>

It seemed a bit too easy, but none of them even thought twice about it.

* * *

><p>Despite the almost constant arguing (and headaches), Prussia, Austria and Hungary were doing fairly well. They had moved their campsite a bit so that they were closer to the rabbits that seemed to be living closer to the cornucopia. So they had moved just so it was easier to catch the food and it wasn't as long as a walk there and back.<p>

However, it seemed that the rabbits were moving too, and Hungary figured that they would have to move their campsite once again tomorrow so they could still have food.

* * *

><p>America smiled at England as the latter called him a twat and told him not to call him ridiculous nicknames. "Aw, but that's no fun." America whined, but it was clear that we wasn't really annoyed. "So, what brings you here? Realized that you needed a hero?"<p>

"No, you git. I tripped over you because you decided to sleep in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh." America shrugged and yawned, then stood up. "Well, we should stick together." He wasn't concerned about Russia and China anymore. He never really trusted Russia in the first place, but they had disappeared, and he couldn't find them yet. So the American decided that they were either evil or didn't need help. "Y'know, in case you need a hero."

England wasn't entirely thrilled by the idea of staying with America, but he did think that it beat being alone in the forest. At least America wasn't entirely bad company, even if he was annoying.

The two walked into the forest together, silently at first, but then they began to converse and before they knew it, most of the day had passed.

* * *

><p>Switzerland was stumbling through the forest, exhausted but refusing to rest at all. He was on the look out for any sign of his sister so he could kill her kidnapper and then leave again.<p>

It seemed so wrong to leave her, but he knew that he had to. He couldn't face her after killing someone, there was no possible way.

He didn't think that he would find her that day, but after the sun had set, he had heard voices- quite a few, and then Liechtenstein's voice. There was no mistaking it.

"Ah- Sealand, could you stop running that around I'm trying to tie this!"

It was defiantly Liechtenstein. The blonde nation ran towards the voice, entering the clearing where they had all been before they had all split off. The only thing he saw at first was his sister, with rope wrapped around her and a net on her lap. They were keeping her trapped.

When Liechtenstein saw Switzerland, she stood up, happy, "Bruder!" She exclaimed, but then Sealand ran the rope around her, accidentally tripping her and making her fall on the ground.

Switzerland didn't realize that the only reason she was wrapped up at all was because Sealand was goofing off- and he charged at the micro-nation. Sealand was confused, and didn't see the knife, so Switzerland stabbed him easily, and then the small boy fell to the ground.

A canon fired.

Latvia saw Sealand fall and ran to him, and Lithuania and Poland ran to stop Switzerland. Lithuania was too late to save Latvia.

A canon fired.

Poland and Lithuania could see that they couldn't just talk Switzerland out of it. Poland turned to tell Liechtenstein to run.

A canon fired.

Lithuania threw himself at Switzerland with a sharp rock in his hand.

A canon fired.

* * *

><p>Italy went where his feet took him. He didn't pay attention, he just ran. Germany and Japan were chasing after him, looking, and he knew that, but he didn't want them around at the moment.<p>

He just wanted to find whoever had killed Romano. Italy was long since due for a siesta, and he was hungry and didn't have any supplies, so it was mostly adrenalin that kept him moving forward. He ran, trying to find any sign of Romano or his killer.

Italy didn't stop until he ran into Spain. He wouldn't of stopped either, but he had tripped over the green-eyed man and fell face first, and just didn't have the energy to get up again.

Spain was a mess; mud covered his face and his eyes were red and puffy from crying all morning. He was just curled into a ball on the ground, softly muttering, "I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry… Roma, I'm sorry," over and over again.

Spain didn't even seem to register that Italy had tripped over him or that he was lying on the ground as well. Italy did however notice Spain, and glared at him for a moment while he tried to push himself up to a sitting position.

At first, Italy was worried and sad by Spain's condition. He figured that Spain had found out that Romano was dead just like he had, and was going to offer to cuddle or hug the Spaniard. But then something in the Italian's head snapped and his thought's completely flipped. Spain was saying that he was sorry to Romano, and he had been the one who had went with Romano when they had all split off.

It was clear to Italy then, that it had to be Spain who killed Romano. "You bastard." Italy spat as he stood up on shaky legs, then walked over to Spain. "I'll never forgive you!" Spain didn't even register Italy's shouting and he didn't respond when the latter began kicking Spain.

Spain was simply too numb and destitute.

He wasn't in pain at all. Spain remained emotionless until the last moment, when his vision cleared and he saw Romano's face.

When the canon fired, he had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry that there was no Sweden, Finland, Russia or China in this chapter. I couldn't fit them in… They're okay though.<strong>_

_**Sorry about Spain… I hadn't planned to kill him yet, but I couldn't bear to have him so upset for so long. Now he's with Romano. 3**_

_**And about everyone else… I'm so sorry! Ahhh, I feel so terrible! D:**_

_**I love you all, you are amazing! **_

_**I don't have much planned for the rest of the summer, so I promise that I will work more on this!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Day 5, Night

_**Once again, no Russia, China, Finland or Sweden in chapter. They are okay though!**_

_**Just a short chapter. I didn't want to include it with the last one because I felt that chapter 11 needed to end there.**_

* * *

><p>Switzerland fell to the ground after Lithuania's body was taken away, the last of the four. He hated himself. He was terrible- he was a monster. Even he was terrified of himself now.<p>

After seeing Liechtenstein run away like that, so scared, he knew that he could never be a brother to her ever again.

* * *

><p>Italy watched in horror as a hovercraft took Spain away. He couldn't believe what he had done. When the anthem played, and he saw Spain's face, he began to cry himself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein ran as soon as Poland told her too, and she tried to block out his scream a second later. She ran through the forest as fast as she could, tears running down her face. That was Switzerland, her brother who just killed them. Her brother. What had happened? Why did he do it?<p>

She continued to run, even after stumbling over tree roots and falling into trees that she couldn't see with the dark of night.

She had heard five canon shots. Sealand, Latvia, Poland, Lithuania and… Switzerland. It was hard to believe any of it. That her brother had killed them, and that he was dead. She kept running, weeping the entire time. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, her tears blurred the little sight that she had in this light.

"Liechtenstein?" A voice said as she passed, a calming, peaceful voice that made her stop and turn around to see who it came from. England. It was England. "Liechtenstein, is that you?" He stepped towards her, and then she could see America was beside him. She was still crying and she couldn't answer. "Shhh, it'll be alright, calm down dear." The Englishman said, rubbing the girl's back to try to mollify her.

America managed to set up a small camp before the blonde girl was able to talk. "Do you want to talk about it?" England asked her, but she only shook her head. England understood and wrapped his arm around her. "You look exhausted, dear. Get some sleep." He told her, and the small nation did so without hesitation, leaning up against England.

The anthem of Panem played a short while after, and pictures were shown in the sky. Sealand first, then Latvia, Poland, then Lithuania. The last picture was Spain.

"Something bad is happening, Iggy." America said once the sky became dark again. England nodded in agreement.

"I know, America. I can tell."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Really short I know, but it was necessary.<strong>_

_**So, review with what you want to happen with Switzerland. Do you want him to die? Do you want him to win the games? Do you want him to try to find Liechtenstien?**_

_**Review with ideas. :3 Because right now, I'm not entirely sure what to do with him. **_


	13. Chapter 13: Day 6, Morning

_**Wow, hey everyone! Long time, huh? **_

_**Sorry for my absence, especially right in the middle of the action. Anyway, no promises that this will be updated regularly, but I do want to finish it. It's only been three years since this story started! Hahahaha…. I'm terrible, I'm sorry.**_

_**Thanks for the continued support throughout all of this, it always makes my day to see a new follower or review or favorite. It really does. Hope this will be a good gift for all of you! **_

_**Anyway, I'll stop and let you all go ahead and read. Enjoy! :3**_

* * *

><p>Italy was a mess. His face was caked in mud, and his hands had blood on them. They were dead; both Spain and Romano. And- and if they were gone, then the others too. Greece, Sealand, Latvia, Poland, Lithuania. Seven of them dead. Who was even left? How had he become a murderer? Italy stood up on heavy limbs. He couldn't stay sleeping in the dirt all day.<p>

He just felt… Wrong. As if part of him was missing, and the other part of him had lost all the happiness that it had had. He sighed, his stomach growling as he looked around. He didn't want to eat though. He just wanted to go find somewhere and curl up and stay there. So that was what he was planning on doing.

The Italian man started waking in a random direction, not knowing- nor caring- where he was heading. He could care less if he ended up in the desert right now.

That was that.

* * *

><p>Switzerland was exhausted. He hadn't slept, hadn't had food, hadn't stopped to rest. Not since- Well, not since he had started running when the hovercraft disappeared. Despite being so tired that he could easily collapse, the blonde man kept running. His feet seemingly moving on their own.<p>

He zoned out a few times, but refused to stop moving, just shaking his head when he began to doze off. Yes, he had run into quite a few things, and had stumbled over roots and rocks. It wasn't going to stop him though. The only thing that he had his mind focused on was getting away. Getting far away and never turning back. How could he? He had become a murderer and Liechtenstein had seen him become it. How could he go back to her. It wouldn't be the same. Even in the wars, he had never let her see him like that.

Sure, he shouted and yelled and shot his gun, but he had never actually _killed_ anyone before. The fact that he had killed them without even hesitating… That was what terrified him the most.

And he was scared that he would do it again.

* * *

><p>"Liechtenstein?" England gently shook the girl awake, but she still jumped and pushed away from him. It took her a few moments to comprehend that she wasn't actually in any danger. "Liechtenstein, calm down. It's just me. England."<p>

When she finally calmed down, England sat her next to the fire so she could warm up. It was a chilly morning, and he didn't want her to catch cold. America sat down by the fire as well, walking back from somewhere in the forest.

England gave him a look and America just shook his head. "I don't know. There's no food anywhere, dude. I'm going to _die_ if we don't find some food soon."

"Stop overreacting. It'll take you several days before you starve to death. At least two weeks." England chided, and America huffed in reply.

"Thanks for the reassurance!" He snapped sarcastically. The blond man went to wipe dirt off of his glasses, only resulting in them getting even more dirty from his mud covered hands. Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair.

"I only meant to say that you'll be fine. We'll find food long before then."

"T-th-there were f-f-fish." Liechtenstein said softly, and both men looked at her. England nodded, and then glanced at America once again with a 'see, you're a fool' look.

"Yeah, no there weren't."

That caused England to frown. "Are you sure that you didn't just scare them off with all of your shouting?"

"I know how to fish, Iggy! There weren't any fish at all!"

Now it was England's turn to sigh. He rubbed his temples, holding back a groan. "Fine. There might not be fish, but we'll find food." America muttered under his breath, laying down onto his back and groaning loudly. England elected to ignore him.

"So, Liechtenstein, what was it that had you so scared last night?"

She shook her head, looking down at the ground. She had no desire to talk about it, in fact, she'd rather forget about the entire ordeal.

"Come on, you can talk to me. It might help you feel better." England said soothingly, smoothing her hair down.

"I- Bruder- Bruder is dead."

"Switzerland?" America sat up, looking at the girl with confusion. "I don't think he'd go down without a fight? What killed him?"

"I-" Liechtenstein started, but stopped when she realized that she didn't know what had killed him. She hadn't even gone back to perhaps even bury him. Of course, he had killed the others, so… She didn't know what to think anymore. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know he's dead?" America asked, and England gave him another sharp look.

"America, you git! Can't you be a bit sensitive?"

"There was a canon fire."

"So?"

"There was a canon when the others died."

"More people died?" America now looked a bit scared.

"Br-Bruder…" She trailed off. Saying it would make it seem more true, and she didn't want to believe that Switzerland had actually killed them.

"Who else?"

"Sealand and Latvia and Poland and Lithuania…" Liechtenstein was crying now, her tears leaving clean streaks down her cheeks.

"Hey- wait." America furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "I don't think Switzerland is dead!"

The blonde girl looked up, her face scared and confused. "But I heard the can-"

"All of those guys that you said are dead, all their faces were in the sky last night. Switzerland's wasn't."

England straightened up, realizing what America meant. "You're right. Spain's was." Liechtenstein wiped her face dry. "Switzerland is still alive." He stood up and pushed dirt onto the dying fire. "Come on. We're going back to where we started. We have to tell the others."

"Tell them what?" America asked.

"That all of them- Greece, Romano, Spain, Sealand, Latvia, Poland, Lithuania… They're all dead. Something is killing them." England gave Liechtenstein his hand and helped her stand up. "And it's probably out to kill the rest of us too."

Liechtenstein didn't tell them that Switzerland had killed four of them. After all, the other three, she had no idea. Greece's picture had been in the sky before her and Switzerland had gotten separated in the first place. So there could be something else out there, other than just her brother. That was reason enough to warn everyone else. Besides, England seemed to know what he was doing.


	14. Chapter 14: Day 6, Afternoon

_**Wow, another update on the same day! It's a gift for taking so long. :D**_

* * *

><p>Germany and Japan hadn't found Italy. But they were still looking. They had decided it was best to sleep the past night in order to keep their energy up, but by late morning, the two were out looking for their missing friend. At least they knew that he wasn't dead.<p>

After a few more hours with no luck, they sat down to rest, planning out where they were going to try to search next.

Then a man ran into them. Literally. He tripped and fell, face first, onto the drawing Germany had scratched into the dirt. "Italy?" Was Germany's first reaction, hoping that the man had been his friend. Once the surprise had passed, Germany quickly realized that the man lying on the dirt was not Italy. His clothes were different, and his long blonde hair made it absolutely sure that it wasn't him.

"Switzerland?" Japan asked, helping the man up. "What's wrong?" Switzerland looked exhausted. He had dried blood on his clothes and hands, his sleeves and pants were ripped from running through brambles. The man's hair was filthy and tangled beyond hope. Not only that, but he looked like he was about to pass out.

"What in the world happened to you?" Germany asked, helping the man sit down. He was rocking on his feet, and Germany didn't want the man to collapse. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Nothing I can't handle." Switzerland said slowly, bobbing his head and then jolting it up right as he nearly fell asleep.

"You look as if you haven't slept for a few days." Germany said. "Get some sleep."

"Where's Liechtenstein?" Japan asked. He was surprised to see the man without her. Something clearly must have happened, for Switzerland to be in such a shape and without the blonde girl that typically accompanied him. Switzerland shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before jolting his head up once again.

"She's- with…" He didn't know who, but he hoped that she had found someone. "Someone."

As strange as the response sounded to both of the other men, they nodded. "Alright. How about you get some sleep? You can stay with us." Japan said.

Switzerland had no desire to stay with anyone. He wanted to get as far away from Liechtenstein and himself as possible. He wanted to get as far away from where he had seen her last. He would have argued, he really would have, but his body seemed to agree. The man curled up on his side and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hungary was the one to decide that they should move back towards the cornucopia. There was no reason to continue to keep a distance between Canada, Seychelles, and France (Well, perhaps France. She didn't like him near Austria) so she had them move their camp closer. Besides, there was more food closer to the cornucopia, and there was plenty to go around between the six of them.<p>

When Hungary arrived at the cornucopia, (Austria was a slow walker, Prussia was being stubborn) she was pleased to see the three French speaking nations all at the camp. "Hello!" She called out, approaching them.

"Hello, Hungary!" Seychelles said, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that we would move our camp to be closer? We can split all the work."

Canada shrugged and France nodded. "That would be fine." He looked behind Hungary. "Where is Austria and Prussia?"

"Farther behind. Being slow." Hungary set her backpack down and then sat down next to Seychelles. "They'll get here eventually."

* * *

><p>Russia was carrying China on his back. China had convinced him to get moving, but Russia wasn't going to let him walk on his own. He was recovering. Slowly. The only real worry was that someone may attack them, or that China's wound would get infected.<p>

Russia never complained once about carrying China around, though China didn't like being carried around like a child. Russia ignored those complaints. Instead, he just continued on, humming a song so that it wasn't completely silent.

They had made good distance before Russia stopped, setting China gently on the ground before sitting down himself. They were on the edge of the forest, near a stream. "I'm going to check it." Russia said as he began to unwrap China's bandages, hoping that it wasn't infected. He tossed the dirty bandage aside and pulled the first aid kid out of his bag, using the last of the disinfectant on the wound before wrapping it back up again. "You'll be okay." The tall man said, putting the first-aid kit away and lifting the smaller man up again.

"We can stop, Russia." China told his companion after another half an hour. "You can rest."

"No. I don't need rest. We need to get more supplies." Russia said, not even slowing down to talk. He only knew one place where there would definitely be supplies, and that was the cornucopia. He figured that he wouldn't have to be there long. He decided that he wouldn't be welcome, there were plenty of people who didn't want him close to them. They would just simply get to the cornucopia, ask for supplies, get supplies, and then leave again.

It could be just China and him if he wanted it to be, and that was what he decided.

He kept walking, despite all of China's protests about his well-being and making sure that he wasn't pushing himself too hard by not taking a rest.

* * *

><p>Sweden had no idea where they were, but he set his bag down. "Let's rest." He said to Finland, sitting down. His shoulder still hurt, and carrying the bag around was not helping, putting strain on his injured shoulder.<p>

He was pretty sure that he had a fever, but he wasn't going to let Finland see that. Finland nodded and set his bag down too. "Where do you think everyone's gone?" He asked. Everyone that they hadn't seen in the sky, that is. That seemed fairly grim and they were pretty sure that Greece hadn't just wandered off.

"No idea." Sweden replied, opening his bag. He wanted to take anything out of it that wasn't necessary so at least it was lighter. He handed Finland the empty first-aid kit and the empty containers that once held food. "We don't need those." They had used the first-aid kit on the cuts they had both gotten from brambles, and Sweden had taken the pain medicine that was in there at night while Finland was asleep. Finland nodded, watching as Sweden pulled other things out of the bag, things that they hadn't used yet.

Finland caught on. "Do you want me to carry some stuff?" He asked, looking at the other man. He had figured that his shoulder had been bothering him, but he hadn't asked. Sweden was strong, and Finland wasn't going to try to argue with him.

"No." Sweden said, and Finland sighed, taking the bag from him.

"I'll carry the bags for now." He wasn't going to let Sweden persuade him to do otherwise. "And we'll go somewhere to make a camp so we aren't always wandering. Okay?"

Sweden grunted in agreement. Finland smiled. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, we got China, Russia, Sweden and Finland in the story again! Yay! And Canada, France and Seychelles make and appearance! So does Hungary! Yay! Hahahaha. I'm planning something, if you want to guess! :O<strong>_

_**Reviews are appreciated! Ideas are awesome, so feel free to leave some. :3**_

_**Thanks everyone! :D**_


	15. Chapter 15: Day 6, Night

_**What, more story?**_

* * *

><p>Russia and China reached the cornucopia by late afternoon. They walked into the camp. Only Prussia and Canada were there currently, everyone else was elsewhere, getting wood or water or food. Russia just walked right up to the fire pit in the center of the camp and set China down gently next to the fire. Neither of the other nations noticed him at first. Then Prussia saw him and paled. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, straightening up. "What do you want, asshole?"<p>

Russia decided that it would be best if he ignored Prussia's rude comment and just went to get what he needed. Prussia didn't agree with this plan though, and when Russia didn't reply and started looking through bags and the things they had stored in the cornucopia, Prussia punched him across the face.

"I _said,_ what do you want? _Asshole!_" The albino man spat, glaring at the taller man, daring him to do something. Russia would have had no problem with smashing Prussia into the ground, but he didn't want to get injured at all. Not when he was looking after China and making sure that he recovered. So once again, Russia remained non reactive.

"Prussia-" Canada said softly, trying to get him away from the other man. Prussia just hit Russia again, and Russia was seriously losing his patience by now. Canada's protests went unheard though, and Russia remained non reactive until Prussia managed to push him down.

Russia stood up, glaring at the albino. Then he punched the shorter man across the face and sent him to the ground.

"Prussia," China shouted from where he sat. "He's getting medical supplies."

"He's practically made of stone, what the hell would he need medical supplies for?" Prussia spat, standing up and rubbing his fist.

"China is hurt." Russia replied bluntly. He turned back to the pile of supplies and picked up a first aid kit. He opened it and pulled disinfectant and bandages from it before tossing it back into the pile. He gave Prussia a look, daring him to stop him. Prussia glared back, but didn't attack again.

"We can go now." Russia said as he walked back to China, starting to pick up the man when he heard voices.

"Hey, Prussia, Canada! I found Finland and Sweden!" Seychelles' voice came from the edge of the forest. She waved at the camp with a smile, and behind her were the two nations she had mentioned. Finland was holding an armful of wood, and Seychelles was carrying two backpacks.

Russia's eyes narrowed and he set China back down. "They will pay for what they did to you." He said to China, standing protectively in front of the man. When the three nations made it to the camp, Finland noticed Russia and frowned.

Finland stepped in front of Sweden, standing up tall to look defensive, but because he was defending Sweden, who was much taller than him, it didn't have the affect that he wanted. Seychelles looked confused. "Did something happen?" The island nation asked, looking at the two pairs.

"Sweden stabbed China." Russia said at the same time that Finland said, "Russia is the one who hurt Su-san."

Seychelles frowned. "Well, get over it." She announced, looking very unsure about the whole thing. She knew that she wasn't going to be very effective in stopping a fight if it broke out, so she was just hoping that one wouldn't break out at all. "We need to all work together right now. We don't know what's going on and we don't know what is going to happen in here. If we all start fighting, then everything's going to go to chaos and we _won't _be able to get out of here!"

Finland looked guilty and Russia turned to China. Seychelles smiled, feeling successful. "There are all those extra medical supplies that we left here at the beginning, so you can both get fixed up. Okay?" She looked at both pairs again. "Good."

* * *

><p>Once Switzerland woke up, Germany and Japan brought him with them while they searched for Italy. Switzerland had no wish to go with them. But after giving it some thought, he decided that they would be able to do something if he snapped and went crazy again. Hopefully just being with others would be enough to keep him sane.<p>

They walked through nightfall with the hope that Italy would have gone to sleep with the setting sun. It would be easier to find him that way. Or at least, that's what they hoped.

The anthem played through the sky, and there were no pictures projected into the sky. Switzerland was relieved. That meant that Liechtenstein was okay. Germany and Japan seemed reassured by this as well, knowing that Italy was alright.

They walked in the darkness, keeping their eyes wide for any sign of Italy.

They didn't have any luck. So they set up camp, and Germany headed into the forest to get firewood. Switzerland and Japan sat in the clearing in silence, the crisp air making them cold.

Germany returned with the wood, and dumped it into a pile and Japan began to rearrange it so that it would get enough oxygen to the flames so that it would burn well. "I'll go get more wood." Germany said. He figured that it was good to be stocked up so that they could add more once the fire began to die out.

It was on his second trip back that he saw a figure nestled between two trees. Normally he probably wouldn't have noticed, especially when they were all camping. It was a smart place to sleep, protected by the trees. But because they were looking for Italy, the blonde man did approach the figure sleeping in between the trees.

He was relieved to see a familiar face. "Italy!" He shook the man awake. Italy looked terrified, but noticeable relaxed when he looked into the face of his friend.

"Germany." Italy acknowledged. "Why are you here?"

"We've been looking for you!" Germany exclaimed. "Japan and Switzerland are this way. They've made a fire." He pulled Italy up, despite the other man not giving much effort into attempting to stand. He started to walk, but stopped and turned back when Italy did not follow him. "Come on. You're probably freezing."

"I don't want to go with you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Germany said, frowning. "You're my best friend, Italy. Japan and I are your friends." He sighed. "I know that you're upset because of Romano. But we can help you feel better. You don't have to be alone." He wrapped his arms around Italy, who was now sniffling.

"I'm sorry, Germany…" The brown haired man sniffled, hugging Germany back. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Italy. Come on back to the camp. We'll get warmed up."

"Alright." Italy said and then followed behind Germany as he lead the way back to the camp. Germany was happy with this. He didn't want Italy to be out in the forest alone and cold. Even if he wasn't in his usually peppy mood, Germany could accept that. After all, his brother was dead. Anyone would be mourning.

They walked into the camp and Japan and Switzerland looked up at the two.

"Italy!" Japan exclaimed. "Good, we found you." He smiled softly at his friend as he sat down near the fire.

Italy nodded, looking at Switzerland. The two locked eyes for a moment and both recognized the look in each other's eyes. They both understood. Of course, Switzerland wouldn't tell them that he had killed all of those people, and he was sure that Italy wouldn't admit to killing anyone either, but they both knew what each other had done. And they both understood.

Of course, Switzerland would never tell the Italian that he had killed Romano. That was enough to have all three of his companions attempting to kill him. Right now, he didn't need that. Eventually, maybe, he would say it. But now, no.

They all fell silent, staring at the flickering orange flames of the camp fire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's all for today. :) I'm hoping to write some more this week and next. I'm actually hoping to finish up this story in the next month. I'll be writing during spring break. Depending on my homework load.<strong>_

_**Hmm. Question for you all to answer: Who do you think is going to die next?**_

_**As always, leave suggestions! I love reviews! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! See you guys soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Day 7, Morning

_**Hey, so I realized that my cover is nonexistent. I may draw one soon.**_

_**Alright, here you go.**_

* * *

><p>England, America and Liechtenstein awoke early in the morning, before sunrise, and finished the rest of the journey back to the cornucopia. By the time they got there, the sun had just risen, and the camp was still quiet.<p>

Then the crack of a canon fire sounded throughout the arena.

* * *

><p>As the canon fired, Italy and Switzerland both jumped awake, looking around at their companions. Switzerland was glad to see that everyone was okay, and Italy seemed relieved, but also terrified. Both of them knew what the canon really meant. Someone had died.<p>

Italy shook Germany awake, scared. "Germany, Germany…" He murmured, shaking slightly. The blonde man woke up, shaking the sleep out of his head and sitting up.

"What's wrong, Italy?"

"The canon fired."

"Did it?"

Italy nodded, and Switzerland did as well. Germany frowned. "Maybe it's not very safe in this forest then." He decided, waking Japan up as well. He explained what was happening to the Japanese man and then looked at the rest of his companions. "We should find somewhere more open. That way we can make sure that nothing is sneaking up on us." At this point, they didn't know what was killing people, so it made sense to get into an area where they wouldn't be ambushed.

No one had any arguments about that plan, so they headed out towards the cornucopia.

* * *

><p>At the cornucopia, the canon had woken up everyone in shock. They all gathered around the fire pit, glaring at each other and trying to figure out what was going on. They had figured that the canons weren't a good sign, but they didn't know what it meant.<p>

When England, America and Liechtenstein joined them, everyone was completely confused. "What the hell is going on?" Prussia exclaimed. "This is chaos! There are too many of us here."

"We figured something out." America said, his eyes wide. "The canons mean that someone died."

Then everyone started talking all at once.

"Everyone, be quiet! We have to treat this as a serious problem! Now is not the time to panic!" England shouted over the chaos.

"Wait. Where's Finland?" Sweden asked, looking around the group.

"Austria is gone too." Hungary said with a frown.

"Canada!" France exclaimed, looking around. "Oh, Canada! Mon fils! Mon fils! Où est-il?" {My son! My son! Where is he?}

"Everyone! Calm down!" England shouted again. "There was only one canon fire! And not everyone is here."

"It still means that someone died!" Prussia said. "It doesn't really matter if they were here or not!"

"We'll go looking for them." Hungary decided. "They might have just went to get wood or water or something."

England shook his head. "Wait! We figured something else out." The group of dispersing nations turned back to look at the British man. "The pictures in the sky- those are the ones who are dead."

The group fell silent.

"So… Spain?" Prussia asked quietly after a minute.

England nodded, sighing. The group of nations were all silent again.

After a few more minutes of them all just standing there in silence, realizing that their friends were dead, _really dead_, Seychelles spoke up. Her voice was raspy as if she was holding back tears. "Well, we better go look for them."

They all nodded and split off into pairs, heading in different directions. They hoped that they would find them. They all came to a consensus that if they didn't have any luck by the time the sun began to set, they would all head back. After all, they would know who was dead as soon as night fell and the anthem played. The face would be projected into the sky, and this time, everyone in the arena would know what it meant.

This didn't seem like such a game anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter, I know. But I wanted to update it today and it was a good ending spot. Next chapter should be up soon! <strong>_

_**Question for everyone: Do you think they'll be able to escape, or do you think they'll be stuck until there is one victor?**_

_**As always, reviews are great, ideas are appreciated and favorites and follows are amazing! Keep being amazing, and I hope you all have a great day!**_

_**Thanks for the new favorites and reviews! **_


	17. Chapter 17: Day 7, Afternoon

The entire afternoon was filled with dread and everyone moving through the arena in search for their missing friends. It wasn't long before everyone started to get paranoid when they hadn't found Austria, Finland or Canada. It had been two hours, and no signs of them. No sign of them being attacked either.

No one was sure what to do.

* * *

><p>"Canada!" France ran up to the nation, wrapping his arms around him in glee. "I am so glad that we found you! Are you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine." Canada said, his eyes wide. "I went to get water, and then got a bit turned around." He frowned then. "Then there was that canon, so I turned back."

"The canon is not important right now. What is important is that the canon was not for you." France hadn't let the other nation go yet, so they were standing there with Canada being pulled in close to France as England watched.

"France, we haven't got all day." England snapped. "I'm glad that Canada's alright, but we should go back to the camp. Finland and Austria haven't been found yet." Although only one of them would be found, and they all knew it. "So let's hurry back." France nodded, Canada looked confused, and England looked worried, but they all turned around and started to head back to the cornucopia.

Even though he knew that either Austria or Finland was dead, France was relieved that Canada was alive. And now that they had found him, he would be staying alive. There was no way that he was letting the younger nation out of his sight again until they got out of this damned arena.

* * *

><p>"Germany, there it is." Japan said to his friend as it got later in the day the sun was setting, and they had left the forest. Now the cornucopia was in sight. "I thought that there were people who came back here though." He noted as he realized that the camp was empty. Supplies were still stockpiled, and tents were still set up though, so there had to have been someone there at some point recently.<p>

"Me too." Germany said. Switzerland sighed both in relief and sadness. He was hoping that he would see Liechtenstein at the camp, with others who were keeping her safe. But at the same time, he was glad that no one was there. No one to know what he had done. He couldn't bear to see his sister anyway. She probably hated him.

They wandered closer into the camp, and were surprised to see that it wasn't empty after all. They saw China, limping out of a tent. He looked up, his eyes wide and then sighed, slowly sitting down at the fire pit. "Oh, it's just you guys." He said, poking at the embers with a stick.

"Were you hoping for someone else?" Germany asked, and China shrugged.

"I was hoping that there was some good news." He said. Of course, he hadn't wanted Germany, Italy, Switzerland or Japan dead. Especially Japan. But he was somewhat hoping that maybe it hadn't been someone near their camp. So that meant that it was certain. Everyone had been seen since the canon went off. Everyone except Finland, Austria and Canada. So one of them was dead.

"Are you here all alone?" Italy asked after a moment, sitting at the fire across from China.

"For now."

"Why? Where is everyone else?" Japan asked, as he and the rest of his companions sat down as well.

"On a search party. I was left behind just in case one of them came back. And because I'm injured."

"Search party? What happened?" Switzerland asked, hoping that it wasn't that Liechtenstein had been gone when the canon went off. If it was, it would be all his fault. It would be his fault that she was dead. Because he had left her, and then he had scared her. And now she was gone?

"The canon goes off when someone dies." China informed them. Italy and Switzerland had already known this of course, knowing it from experience. "And the pictures in the sky are of who died." Again, the two had known this. Guilt settled into the pit of Italy's stomach. He was a monster. Switzerland, however, just felt angry. Angry at this stupid game, at the stupid arena, at himself. "The canon went off this morning and Austria, Finland and Canada were gone. So two of them are still alive, so everyone went searching for them."

"How are you sure that it wasn't someone else in a different group?" Germany asked, tapping his foot nervously. Even he was beginning to become scared of this game. It wasn't much of a game at all. It was just a murder. A mass murder that they were all facing. Anyone could die next, there was no way to tell. Sure, they had come out of the forest so that they would be safer, but it was now clear that it wasn't even safe out here. If someone was dead, and three nations were missing, then it wasn't safe at all.

This entire place wasn't safe.

"Everyone was here. Except for you four." China said, and then looked down, his voice lowering. "Everyone who is still alive, tha-" A canon fired, cutting off China. The entire group fell silent, staring at the embers glowing red in the fire as the sound echoed through the air.

* * *

><p>America was paired up with Sweden. Sweden was hoping that Finland would wander out of the bushes any second now. He hated to be thinking about wishing that anyone was dead, but he was. He was hoping that Canada or Austria were dead because he needed Finland. Without Finland, well… It wouldn't be the same, that was for sure. He was already mad at himself for letting Finland leave the tent at some point. They had been sharing a tent. He should have noticed Finland leaving at some point, but he hadn't. The painkillers and medicines had put him into a deep sleep, and Finland had most likely left the tent quietly so he didn't wake up Sweden.<p>

That was the way that Finland was. He cared a lot for everyone. Especially Sweden. So Sweden would feel so guilty that it was when Finland was taking care of him that Finland got killed. This game wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

"Hello?" A voice called out. It was faint, coming from a ways away, but Sweden heard it.

"Hey, dude! Hey!" America shouted. "Hero is over here! Follow the sound of my voice so we can save you!" Then he proceeded to talk about random stuff, just continuing his loud tone of voice so that the person in the forest could hear them.

America was so loud that they couldn't hear the reply of the person, and so Sweden had no way to tell if it was Finland or not.

When the person was finally in view, Sweden just stared, his heart sinking.

"Oh. There you are. Good. I thought that I'd be lost forever." The man said, fixing his glasses.

"Austria, man are we glad to see you!" America said. He was being honest. Sweden nodded, but he wasn't glad at all. That meant that it was either Finland or Canada. He wouldn't say it out loud, especially with the loudmouthed North American nation next to him, but he really hoped that it was Canada who had died. "Haha, good thing we're heroes! Come on, we gotta go back to the camp and make sure everyone's okay. Someone died." Austria frowned at that. "But it's not you, so that's a good thing, right dude? Haha!"

"I suppose that is true. Thank you for finding me. I lost track of my way back to the camp. I only went for a short stroll, and I got lost." Austria said. He was trying to act refined still, trying not to freak out. He had been lost and he hadn't known what was going on. "Let's get back quickly." He still didn't trust this forest. "Please."

So they headed back towards the camp. They were nearing the edge of the forest when they heard a low growling, causing all three of them to stop. Sweden was worried that it was whatever had attacked them in the forest all that time ago. It hadn't even been a week, but it felt like so much more time had passed. So much had happened. Eight people had died. Eight people that they knew.

And the first one had been Greece. Greece who had died when they had heard growling in the forest.

So Sweden pulled the sword that he was wearing on his hip from the sheath, and held it in front of him protectively. America pulled out a small dagger, looking a bit freaked out. "What's going on?" Austria muttered with his eyes wide.

Sweden shook his head. "I'm not sure." Standing around wasn't helping anything. Only two of them had weapons, and standing still in the forest just made them easier targets. "We should run."

So they did. They ran quickly, towards the edge of the forest, but the growling kept getting louder and louder.

Then as they almost made it to the edge of the forest, they were attacked. Large wolf-cats lept from the trees and bushes and surrounded them, falling in on them. They fought for a short while, as long as they could. "Run! You two, run!" Sweden told America and Austria, and wasn't going to argue. "Run! I have a better weapon." So once Sweden pushed the wolf-cat off of Austria, they ran. They ran for their lives.

They didn't stop until the cornucopia was in their sights. They would have kept running, but the sound of a canon made them pause. They stood in silence for a second before continuing running. If Sweden had given his life to save them, they weren't going to let themselves get killed and have it all in vain. They ran as the sun fell behind the horizon, making it back to the camp as night began to fall. "Damn it." America muttered, gasping for breath, wiping tears away from his face. "Damn it all."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am a terrible person. A terrible person.<strong>_

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry.**_

_**I wasn't planning on killing Sweden, it just sort of happened and ahhhh…**_

_**Also sorry for not updating earlier, I was actually planning on writing a lot over my spring break (the last day is today) and was hoping to have it finished by tonight… Obviously not happening. Oh well.**_

_**Next update will depend on how much free time I have between school and homework and driving school. **_

_**As always, I love reviews and favorites and follows! Thanks for all the new followers and favorites, they mean a lot to me!**_

_**The question for today is: Do you think Switzerland is sane again?**_

_**Leave a review if you want! Thanks again! Have a wonderful day! Keep being amazing!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Day 7, Night

The second canon had everyone hurrying back to the camp. Everyone had already been heading back, as it was nearing sunset when the canon had fired, but they had all quickened their pace, worried. That meant someone else was dead. And this time, it could be anyone.

But when Austria and America came running into the camp, out of breath, the first thing that happened was that Hungary ran to Austria and wrapped her arms around him. "You're alive, thank goodness!" She exclaimed. Then everyone searched the group until they saw Canada and then they all knew that it was Finland who was dead.

"Wasn't Sweden with you, America?" China spoke after a few minutes, worried. Having caught his breath, America nodded grimly.

"There were dogs." America said, his voice low.

"More like beasts, honestly." Austria added. "Sweden- he…"

"He was a hero." America finished. "Dude, he, like, he saved Austria's ass and then gave us time to run."

Then once again the group fell silent. Without a word, Hungary started bandaging up both Austria and America, and Seychelles and Canada came to help. Russia moved to China to change his bandages again, and after a while, someone started the fire back up. No one said anything about the appearance of Italy, Germany, Japan and Switzerland.

Night fell and they all gathered around the fire, the red light illuminating their faces. They were silent as they cooked food and passed water around the group.

Then the anthem played. Now that all of them knew exactly what the pictures in the sky meant, some of them looked down, not wanting to see. Not being able to bear once again being reminded of the death of their friends. But the ones to did look up to see saw the faces in the sky, first Finland and then Sweden.

"At least they're together. It's how lovers should go." England said after a moment. "Never having to live knowing the other was dead." Soft hums of agreement emerged from the silent group.

"And at least they don't have to play this game anymore." Switzerland said, his voice cutting through the silence. "We just need to find a way out."

"It looks like the only way to do that is to win." France murmured, poking at the fire.

"And it doesn't look like that's going to happen for all of us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goodness, long wait for a short chapter! So sorry! <strong>_

_**Haha, I actually wrote the next chapter already, but it didn't make sense without something in between so this is that.**_

_**Leave a review if you want! I love them!**_

_**Thank you all for the nice reviews. When I read them I get so happy and just... :D**_

_**And thanks for all the new followers and favorites! It means a lot to me. **_

_**I'm hoping on having this done by July 5th. First of all because it would be really cool to end this story on the day I started it in 2011, and also because I leave for camp on July 6th. So... here's to hoping for that. If not, I'll write it while I'm gone. :)**_

_**Question for today is: What do you think of the new cover? I drew it inbetween updates!**_

_**Have a great day! Thanks for everything! I'll try to update this weekend!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Day 14

_**Just a warning, there is some swearing in this chapter, a bit more than usual.**_

* * *

><p>The nations all knew that the game would only be over when there was one winner. But how long exactly was this game supposed to last? Surely the people who made the game realized that maybe there would be more than one person who was skilled enough to survive. Honestly, the game made no sense.<p>

But they began to take precautions. There were clearly animals out there, animals that had nothing against killing any of them. So they all had weapons now. There were plenty in the arena, most of them had been stashed inside the cornucopia originally. Now a majority of them were spread out around the camp, just incase.

They had also decided that it would be better for them all to stay at one camp. It would be safer, and easier to keep track of everyone. There was always three people on watch at a time. Schedules were created for who was to get food, water, and firewood. Everything was done in groups and everyone was armed at all times. They were all determined to survive as long as they could. After all, wasn't it possible that eventually the makers of the game would get bored and let them all go? Declare a tie?

So they settled into a routine of survival, determined to get through this terrible game.

* * *

><p>It had been a week and nothing had happened. Everyone who was left was still at the camp by the cornucopia. Good was slowly running out and everyone was progressively becoming more tense. They were all tired, dirty, and wanting to go home. It had gotten to the point where everyone would just be silent for the entirety of the day rather than talk and risk an argument. But it had been a week without anything happening. It was clear that the makers wouldn't let them out until there was a winner. This was no game, and they wouldn't all escape.<p>

Switzerland was the first to snap. "Fuck this!" He shouted. "It's pointless! We won't get out of here! Only one person survives this fucked up game!"

"Switze-" Japan said warily.

"No!" The blond man shouted. "We're either all just going to starve to death or one of us is getting out!" Of course, he wanted it to be Liechtenstein. She hadn't said a word to him since he had come to the camp by the cornucopia on the day that Finland and Sweden had died. She had hardly even looked at him, and if he had tried to talk to her, she found a way to go and help someone else or go talk to Seychelles or Austria. Even so, he still wanted Liechtenstein to be the one to get out. If he had to kill someone else in order to make that happen, so be it. "So let's just play by their rules."

"What exactly does that imply?" France asked after a moment, frowning.

"Oh come on." Switzerland groaned. "There weren't weapons in here for protection against _animals_. We all know that. And we know that animals didn't kill all of the others." He of course knew that one for sure. Then he turned and met eyes with Italy, who paled and looked away guiltily. "Isn't that right, Italy?"

"I-I-I- what?" Italy stuttered, his eyes wide, and then he moved to hide behind Germany. "Are you saying that I killed someone?"

Switzerland gave him a smug grin and then continued. "It was either Greece or Spain." Everyone else was in stunned silence. "No point in hiding it."

"I- I-" Italy said, his hands shaking. "Romano was killed."

"I know." Switzerland replied with a challenging tone to his voice. It was then when Italy realized that he had been wrong about who had killed his brother.

"It-" Italy's gaze fell to the ground. "Romano… It was you." He accused. Switzerland laughed. He tilted his head back and laughed and laughed.

"Someone grab him." Germany ordered, and Russia and America grabbed the laughing nation's arms.

"Calm down dude." America told Switzerland. Germany's arms were around Italy's protectively.

"Just kill me already!" Switzerland shouted. "I did it!" More laughing. "And Poland and Lithuania! Latvia and Sealand! It was me!" He cackled. Russia's grip on his arm tightened at the mention of the two Baltic nations. Switzerland cried out in pain.

"Stop it." A soft voice said, and they all turned to see Liechtenstein walking toward the front of the group. Her face was dirty and her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Stop. Bruder- stop." Her voice was shaky. She slowly approached her brother, watching him cautiously. Russia and America still had him held still, tightly holding his arms. Then the blonde girl gave Switzerland a pained look and then wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay." She whispered, and then suddenly he was crying, tears running down his filthy face as he tried to return the embrace.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he cried out loudly, becoming still. "N-" He choked.

A canon fired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That wasn't as long as I had hoped, but I wanted to leave it there. Sorry for the cliffhanger!<strong>_

_**Thanks for the reviews! I love them and I read every single one, so feel free to leave one if you want.**_

_**Question today: Who do you think died? What do you think killed them? **_

_**I'll be back with another update soon(ish)!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Day 14 (Part 2)

_**Sorry sorry sorry! I meant to update earlier, but there was school and a camping trip and chaos. Well, I am hoping to have this finished in 11 days, so lets see how that ends up. :D**_

* * *

><p>The sound of the canon echoed, loud in the shocked silence of the arena. The loud crack kept replaying over and over as its meaning sunk in. Suddenly the silence was gone and the camp erupted into chaotic movement as everyone tried to figure out what had happened.<p>

This only lasted a few short seconds though, as everyone turned to look at Liechtenstein falling to the ground in a slump. There was a beat of silence. Russia and America let go of Switzerland's arms and he fell to the ground as well. "No! No!" He screamed, gathering his sister up in his arms. "How dare you?" He shouted at the others. "She was supposed to live!" Yet he didn't cry for her. Instead, he picked up the knife that he had been holding, the one that he had dropped when Liechtenstein fell to the ground, and he screamed.

Once again, the arena broke out into movement. Switzerland was shouting, looking around wildly. Everyone else was moving away from him. Germany grabbed Italy's arm and whispered, "Run," to him and the two nations took off, Japan not far behind. Switzerland didn't seem to notice, he was busy shouting at America, who he had backed up against the cornucopia.

"It was you!" Switzerland shouted at America, holding up the knife. "You killed my sister!"

"No, dude, calm down!" America pleaded, trying to figure out a way to escape. He saw England, France, Canada and Seychelles run in a group towards the mountains, holding nothing but their weapons and they fled the camp in an attempt to escape Switzerland. "I didn't kill her! I don't know what happened." America told the angry man. Of course, this was a lie. America did know what happened to Liechtenstein. They had all seen how she died. But he knew that telling that to Switzerland would not end well. He'd probably just get more upset if America tried to explain to him that he had killed his own sister. It was fairly clear that Switzerland had gone pretty much insane at this point.

Switzerland looked into America's eyes, frowned, and then stabbed him in the stomach. America fell to the ground with a groan, holding his arm to his stomach. Switzerland looked at him one last time before running away, past the remaining people in the camp, and towards the mountain.

* * *

><p>Russia had been getting ready to leave, a bag full of medical supplies for China. His bag had been slung over his shoulder and he was just about to pick up China when Switzerland passed them and he looked up.<p>

Now, Russia and America had never been close. In fact, Russia was fairly certain that America didn't like him at all. But they were allies, and all of America's friends had fled the camp. So Russia gently set China down and got his bag of medical things and headed to America's side.

America protested. "No, dude. I'm fine. I'll _be_ fine. I'm a hero after all." He gasped, speaking slowly through the pain.

"Even heroes need help, America." Russia said, pulling America's hand away from his stomach and trying to see how bad it was. It wasn't a fatal wound, or it wouldn't be, if they had proper medical equipment or doctors. So, it didn't look very promising.

Russia grimaced, then glanced over to China, who was looking a bit scared and woozy. But he would be fine for now. Yes, his would hadn't healed and it was infected pretty badly, but he wouldn't die that second. America was in much worse shape.

"I guess so." America muttered. "Give me bandaged. You'll need to stitch this up." He told Russia, taking cloth that Russia handed to him and pressing it to the wound, hissing a bit at the pain.

"It will hurt." Russia warned. All the pain medicine was gone, used on China or Sweden.

"Try me." America said with a smug smirk. "I'm pretty toug-" He was cut off by his own scream and Russia poured disinfectant onto the wound. He took a deep breath then, despite the pain and stopped screaming. It was still clear that he was still in a lot of pain. "H-hurry up, damn it."

So Russia did. He made haphazard stitches to close the wound and then wrapped America's stomach in clean bandages. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to make the nation better, he wasn't even sure if the stitches would hold. Russia helped America lay down and then he went to go change China's bandages as well. They wouldn't be moving from camp any time soon. Not with America in such a bad condition and China's health deteriorating.

* * *

><p>"Frog, where the hell are you taking us? We've passed that rock three times already."<p>

"It's a different rock, England." Seychelles muttered.

"Oh. Is it? Alright." England frowned and glanced back towards the camp at the cornucopia, which was farther in the distance than the last time he had looked.

"Yes, it is. I am not getting us lost," France said. "I'm good at this."

"But perhaps-"

"No, you cannot lead, England. Trust me." France snapped at the British man. England sighed.

"Right." He looked back again. "Do you think America is alright?" He had seen Switzerland cornering him as they were leaving, and he was admittedly, a bit worried.

"I'm sure he's fine." Canada said, hoping that it was actually true. "There's been no canons, so I'm sure that he's okay."

"Just because he's not dead doesn't mean that he's okay." England muttered,

"England." France shouted.

"Yes?"

"Tais-toi."

England grumbled, but shut his mouth and they continued moving up the mountain in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha… Don't kill me please.<strong>_

_**Uh, so hoped you liked that chapter. I'm going to write the next one now. But I wanted you to have this one first. **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and followers. It means a lot to me.**_

_**Question for today is: What do you think is going to happen to America?**_

_**So, thanks again for all your continued support and for being patient!**_

_**New chapter soon!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Day 14 (Part 3)

_**Hello! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Hungary, Prussia and Austria were all in a group once again. They had fled the cornucopia after Switzerland had snapped, and were headed past the lake. They weren't sure as to what exactly lay beyond the lake, no one had headed that way yet. They figured it was a safe bet. Close to water, they could fish, and no one else would be familiar with the terrain. Hopefully they would be safe.<p>

"So, Hungary, what do you think's going to happen?" Prussia asked the woman quietly, glancing back in the direction they had come from.

"I don't know." She said, looking back as well. "Austria!" She snapped. "We have to keep going!" The man sighed and stood up, fixing his glasses. "We don't have time for you to be complaining about being tired. Walk faster."

Austria didn't reply, but he did pick up his pace a bit to keep up with Hungary and Prussia.

"I think Switzerland's going to go completely nuts. I mean, his sister is dead." Prussia said, and then they all fell silent. It still hadn't quite sunk in that Liechtenstein was dead. She was so sweet and innocent. To be killed by her own brother? A tragedy. But there was nothing to do now. Switzerland was crazy, he was a murderer, and he had killed his sister. "Next thing we know, they'll be a canon and Switzerland's face will show up in the sky because he ate some poison berries or something."

Hungary gave Prussia a look. "As much as I don't what Switzerland did… He's just not really himself. Being trapped in here is effecting us all. Switzerland just snapped first." She looked up at the sky. "Hopefully they'll let us out."

Prussia scoffed. "Yeah, as if. It's pretty fucking clear that they want us all dead. No one died for a week and they didn't let us out. They aren't giving up."

"I know. I just… I wish they would."

"I know dude. I get it. I'm worried about West. And Spain is gone."

"I don't think it'll ever be the same after we get out of here." Hungary murmured, looking at Austria, who was once again, falling behind. "It would be great if we could just go back in time and skip that meeting."

"I wasn't even at the meeting." Prussia sighed. "And I still got dragged into this mess."

She shrugged. "Well. Nothing we can do about it now. Except fight and stay alive. There has to be a way to break out of here. It can't be impossible."

"I don't know. It sure seems like it."

"I know." She shook her head and quickened her pace. "Come on. Let's find somewhere before dark." Prussia and her met eyes for a moment. She quickly turned away. "Austria, for God's sake, _hurry up_!"

* * *

><p>Switzerland couldn't think straight. He hadn't been thinking straight at all for the past day or so. His thoughts were jumbled and nothing made sense. Everything moved in an odd way, almost as if he was dreaming. But if this was a dream, then there was something wrong, because he wasn't waking up.<p>

And Liechtenstein was dead.

He wasn't sure what happened. Not really, at least. He had been yelling. Someone had grabbed him. Then she was crying, and hugging him. He had hugged her back, but then she died. Fell to the ground in a heap like she wasn't important at all. No one had cared to do anything about it. They just left her lying there to be picked up by the hovercrafts. Everyone had run away.

But he had no idea as to who killed Liechtenstein. He was pretty sure it had been America, but he said he hadn't. There was no way to tell that America hadn't lied to him, of course, but he was chosen to believe him. Anyway, hadn't America been holding him back? He couldn't remember.

For whatever reason, he had headed toward the mountains. Maybe it was just something that reminded him of home, but he wanted to go to the mountain. Maybe he would lay there and be forgotten about and then somehow end up back home. With Liechtenstein. If only that were possible.

It wasn't though. Not in the slightest. Liechtenstein was dead, and he had killed all those others.

But Italy had killed someone too, and he wasn't being punished the way Switzerland was.

"It's not fair. It's not fair that that asshole gets away with it and everyone runs away from me and someone killed Liechtenstein. _My _sister. It's not fair!" Switzerland muttered to himself, his voice growing louder as he spoke, finally ending in a shout that echoed off the rock of the mountain. "It's not fair." He told himself again, then looked up at the mountain and continued to hike up it.

* * *

><p>Germany, Italy and Japan had headed to the forest. As soon as Germany had understand what had happened, he had made sure that Italy would be safe. He had been through enough, loosing his brother. Germany's own brother, well… He was worried as well. But the last time he had seen Prussia, he had been with Hungary. The two of them would be fine together. It could be worse.<p>

Italy had been shaky and silent since Switzerland had first started to yell, especially after the blond man had accused Italy of killing someone. Germany wasn't sure if that was true, but he trusted Italy. If he didn't want to talk about it, that would be fine. Even if Italy had killed someone… Well, it wasn't as bad as Switzerland. Switzerland was being ruthless. He had killed six, maybe seven of them. Now his own sister?

Germany wouldn't let Italy do that. He would do anything to keep Italy from hurting that many people.

"Germany." Japan said, and Germany turned around, stopping. Italy hadn't been paying attention and walked right into the blond man. "I think we should look for some firewood. It is getting dark." Japan said, looking towards the horizon, where the sun was setting.

"Uh. Right." He looked at Italy and then Japan. He couldn't leave Italy alone. Not in the state he was in. And he knew Japan. It would be quickest if he went to gather wood himself, rather than let Japan go do it. Germany was stronger and faster than the Asian nation, so it would be better this way. "Stay here. Both of you." He helped Italy sit down, then walked closer to Japan. "Watch him, please." Germany told Japan, who nodded and looked at Italy.

"I will, Germany. Don't worry." Japan said, smiling and then taking a seat beside Italy. "Just hurry with the wood."

Germany nodded, and headed off into the forest to gather the firewood.

* * *

><p>The sun set, and France had no plan to stop moving. He wanted to get as far away from Switzerland, as well as find water and food. They hadn't brought anything with them, so shelter was also important to find.<p>

As the sky grew dark, the four nations continued to hike up the mountain. Occasionally one of them would slip slightly, or step in a spot with nothing and nearly fall. The terrain was rocky, and as it grew darker, it became harder to see where they were going. There was no moon out, so they had no source of light at all to make sure that they could see where they were stepping.

"France, don't you think we ought to stop."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

England rolled his eyes. "It's just that we're all stumbling and it's probably more beneficial to rest at this point than try to keep going."

"Like I said. _Tais-toi_."

"Saying it in French isn't more effective than just telling me to shut up, Frog."

"England, I'm trying to concentrate! We are not stopping. Not until we find food or shelter or water." France snapped. England rolled his eyes again..

"It's not doing any good to argue." Canada said softly. Seychelles nodded in agreement. "Let's keep going, like Papa said."

So they did. England was grumbling and complaining. They were all still slipping and stumbling.

Then the anthem played. They all knew who's face would be up in the sky, but they all turned to look.

There was a scream, and the sound of pebbles falling down a hole.

Liechtenstein's face lit up in the sky.

"Canada!"

"Papa!"

"Where are you?"

"Canada?"

"Canada?!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go. Hey! This is the longest chapter I've written recently.<strong>_

_**Thanks for the reviews and watches! Hey! I reached 100 reviews! Woohoo! Thanks to Little Miss Magic Trio for being the 100**__**th**__** reviewer. It means a lot that everyone had been reviewing. I've only received positive things from you guys and it just makes me really happy. **_

_**The question for this chapter is: What do you think happened to Canada?**_

_**Alrighty, I'm going to write some more. I'll post a new chapter soon!**_

_**Thanks again for all the support!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Day 15

**_Hey, now this is the longest chapter! Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"Canada?" France asked, his eyes wide, struggling to find the other man in the dark. "Where did you go?"<p>

"I fell down, Papa." Canada's voice came from down below. He sounded scared. "I think I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" France exclaimed, getting down carefully on his knees and reaching his arm down the crevice that Canada fell in. "Can you reach my hand?"

"I can't see your hand."

"Well… Well you'll have to hang on until morning and then we can get you out."

"Okay."

"Don't fall, Canada."

"Yeah."

France took a deep breath and then looked at England and Seychelles. "We need a rope." He said softly. "Just in case." His eyes scanned the horizon until he saw a small light that looked like it was from a campfire. The camp at the cornucopia, most likely. "England, go get a rope."

"Uh. Right."

"And be careful."

"I will."

"But hurry, please."

"France, I will. Stay calm, or you'll worry Canada." England said, giving the other man a pat on the back before turning around and walking towards the light of the campfire.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours, and the sun was beginning to rise. "Canada, are you still there?"<p>

"Still here." Came the response, quiet and tired.

"Good. England will be back any minute now."

"It took us half the day to get up here."

"He'll be here soon."

"Right."

France sighed and looked at Seychelles, who was sleeping, curled on her side. He looked down into the crevice again, now that there was more light and he was beginning to be able to see again. There was Canada, his foot twisted at a strange angle, pressed up against the rock, and his back pressed up against the other wall. His arm was bleeding and his glasses were missing.

But he was too far down to reach. They would need the rope for sure. Until then, they had to wait. Even if they got the rope, they had to get some way to get Canada out of there. It would probably include breaking his ankle. There was no way that it was fine in the position it was in, so it would hurt a lot.

"England, you idiot, hurry up." France muttered, looking away from the crevice and scanning the horizon for any sign of England. He didn't see him. Hopefully he was at the camp at the cornucopia by now, but there was no way to be sure. Yes, it had taken them half a day to get up the mountain, but it would be quicker to go downhill. And if England had any sense of common sense, he would be running. They had walked up the mountain.

So England had better be on his way back up the mountain by now.

France tapped his fingers nervously on his lap, worried. He was tired as well, but he couldn't sleep. Not with Canada trapped. He had stayed up through the night and continually asked Canada if he was alright. So Canada hadn't slept either. Which was good, because then he wouldn't move in his sleep and fall. "Hurry up, hurry up…"

Then the sound of an cannon echoed in the distance and France jumped up, running to the crevice as quickly as he could. "Canada!" He shouted, expecting to see the nation's body down at the bottom of the crevice. But Canada was in the same position, looking tired and in pain.

"Papa, I'm fine." He was scared as well. That cannon meant that another of their friends had died. France however, was relieved, tears rolling down his face from relief. The cannon had woken Seychelles, and for a moment she looked just as terrified as France had, but she soon calmed down upon learning that Canada was alright.

"That's it, I'm coming to get you. England is taking too long." France declared, heading to the crevice and looking for some sort of foothold.

Seychelles, who was still waking up, shook her head. "No, France! You'll get stuck or fall."

"We can't just leave him down there!"

"I'll go." She said. "I'm smaller, and besides, I've rock climbed plenty of times before! I'll go down and help him get unstuck and help him climb back up. You're stronger though, so you'll have to pull him up the last bit."

"But what if you fa-"

"If you go, you have more of a chance of falling than I do, France. We can wait for England, or I can go down."

"I just want him safe…" France said, looking at the crevice and then at Seychelles.

She nodded, tying her hair all the way back so that it wouldn't get in her way. "I'll be careful then, and I'll go slow."

France nodded and watched as Seychelles started to climb down into the crevice.

* * *

><p>The cannon fired just as England got to the camp at the cornucopia. "No…" He said softly, looking at horror at the mountain. He had come to the camp as quickly as he could, but it seemed as if it had been too late. "Canada…" England sighed, running his fingers through his hair and then looking at the site of the camp at the cornucopia.<p>

Without all the nations living in it, it seemed quiet and abandoned. China was asleep by the campfire, not looking very good. Russia was near the cornucopia, bent over a figure, pressing his arms to it's stomach. America.

"America!" England exclaimed, and Russia looked up, just now noticing the other man. His face was grim and he lifted up his hands from America's stomach. They were covered in blood. Russia stood up slowly, looking defeated and then shaking his head.

England was confused. "America?"

Once again, Russia shook his head. "Sorry, England." He said softly. He wiped his hands on the back of his pants and then poured a bit of water on his hands to clean them better. "I tried…"

"You killed him!"

"No." Russia said, pushing England off of him. England didn't give much fight, and fell back, defeated. "Switzerland stabbed him." He looked down and sighed. "I tried to save him. I gave him stitches, even."

"But he bled to death." England deduced with a sigh. Russia nodded. England took a deep breath and went over to kneel beside America. "Please let this be some sort of sick hallucination." He muttered. "When we get out, please be alive." He patted America's shoulder gently and then stood up again. His gaze fell upon China again. "Is he alright?"

This time, Russia sighed and shook his head, looking upset. "He's sick. The infection is bad."

"Well, I'll help." Then he realized that the cannon had meant that America died, not Canada. "I'll come back to help, I mean. I have to get rope to France. Canada fell, and he's stuck."

"I don't think we have rope." Russia said, moving to sit beside China, stroking his hair gently. The sound of a hovercraft appeared from above, and the two conscious nations looked up at it.

"What the hell is that?" England asked. "Are they letting us out?"

Russia shook his head. "I saw one before. It took Liechtenstein's body away."

"So it's getting America." England said. Russia nodded in reply.

"Don't try to escape on it. It'll just burn you." The taller nation showed his wrapped hand in response. He had tried, and got burned trying. "You can look for rope." He said, after the hovercraft had lifted up America's body and started to disappear into the sky. "Go save Canada. He has a chance."

England nodded, and then started to look. The closest thing he found were the cords from the tent, and some bungee cord. Not a lot, but if he tied them together. Seeing it was just China and Russia here, England took the cords from the tents that had been abandoned in the hurry to escape Switzerland's wrath. Then he sat across from Russia at the campfire and began to tie the different cords together.

A cannon fired, and England looked towards the mountain, fear evident in his face. Russia looked worried as well, but at this point, he was mostly worried about China's well being. "That couldn't be Canada could it? He has to-"

A second cannon fired after the echoes of the first faded away. England looked horrified. He dropped the cord and ran away from the camp, and vomited. Of course, there was no way to tell who had died yet, but the thought of his friends dying and seeing America dead and China barely hanging on, made him sick to his stomach. Russia barely looked up at England.

When the blond man returned to the camp, wiping tears away with his sleeve, he sat down beside China and took a long look at the man. "Now, what medical things do you have?" He asked. Anything to keep another of them from dying. Anything to help them getting to the point where they would all survive.

* * *

><p>Seychelles fell first, her foot slipping off of a foothold that broke beneath her weight.<p>

Canada fell seconds later when he reached out an arm to try to catch her, and couldn't manage to keep his position.

The cannons both sounded seconds later, leaving France horrified at the top of the ravine. "NO!" He shouted in agony. "Canada!" He screamed. "Seychelles!"

He broke down into tears at the sight of watching both of them falling to their deaths. He curled up onto his side next to the crevice and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Night fell quickly that day, as if the day had been shorter all together. Prussia, Hungary and Austria were supposed to be taking turns taking watch, but while Austria slept, both Prussia and Hungary sat in silence, staring into the darkness.<p>

Every once and a while, Austria would make a sort of frightened noise. Or cry for help. When he did, it was Hungary who woke him and reminded him that he was safe. The wolf-cats weren't there. It was a nightmare. They were safe.

And they were. She was sure of it, and so was Prussia, even though Austria was scared and sure that there were the wolf-cat creatures nearby.

After a while, neither Prussia or Hungary had the heart to wake up Austria so he could take his turn taking watch. Neither of them could bring themselves to sleep either. So they sat in the silence for the longest time, listening to Austria's quiet noises.

"Suppose there was a way out." Prussia said after a while. He had put the idea down earlier, but he understood Hungary wanting it so badly. Hearing Austria be so afraid… It was strange. He had never seen him like that before. He was usually prissy and scolding Prussia for whatever reason. So to see him muttering in his sleep, afraid of a nightmare, well, it gave more reason to show how messed up this game was.

"Yeah?" Hungary replied.

"What would we do? We don't even know where we are."

"We'd figure it out."

Prussia scoffed. "I suppose." He glanced up at the sky. "But it wouldn't ever be the same, would it?"

"No." Hungary agreed. They fell back into silence.

Then the anthem played. They had heard the cannons throughout the day, but they had no idea as to who's lives they represented. The anthem finished and then America's face was projected into the sky. After that, Seychelles. And Canada after her. The sky grew dark and the arena fell still and silent.

"It will never be the same."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So uh, yeah... I'm sorry. I hate killing them. (Canada is my favorite character, so this hurts me.) But the story must go on, yes?<em>**

**_As always, thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows! They mean a lot to me and always make my day._**

**_The question for today is: Who do you think will win the Games?_**

**_I'm hoping to update tommorrow, and hopefully finish the story as well. But I don't think that's going to happen... I have 3 or 4 chapters for sure left, but my planning hasn't ever been very accurate._**

**_So my July 5th deadline is not probably going to work. Sorry!_**

**_I'm gone from July 6th to the 2nd of August so that means no updates during those four weeks. Sorry again. _**

**_Well, update soon, hopefully! Thanks so much for reading. Have an amazing day/night!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Day 16

The morning came to France roughly, his body aching from sleeping on the rough rock of the mountain, and his face sticky from crying all night. His fists were clenched and his fingernails had cut his palms. "Je suis très stupide…" He muttered to himself. "Seychelles. Elle ne a dois pas mourir… C'est parce que je suis un idiot! Et Canada. Il est mon faute aussi. Je suis un con." {I am very stupid. Seychelles. She didn't have to die. It is because I am an idiot! And Canada, he is my fault as well. I am an ass.} The Frenchman sobbed again, mourning the loss of the both of them, and blaming himself for both of them, even though Canada wasn't his fault, and even if he had tried, he wouldn't have been able to stop Seychelles from climbing down the crevice.

Eventually he got up, because there wasn't any point for him to sit around and mourn. Canada and Seychelles wouldn't have wanted that. Everyone in the arena would know that Canada and Seychelles were dead, and with the night came the knowledge that America was dead too. France was feeling like shit, but he couldn't imagine how England was feeling, knowing that all three of them had died in the same day.

Besides, England had gone down to get the rope. The least that France could do was to go down there. Switzerland hadn't passed them yet, and there wasn't any food up here on the mountain anyway, so there wasn't really any point to wait up here for England. Some hover cars had appeared and gotten Seychelles' and Canada's bodies from the crevice in the night, so there wasn't even that to keep France here.

So he headed down the mountain, in hopes that he'd find England somewhere along the way, and not injured or dying. And he prayed to anything that could save them and all of the Earth that there would be no more cannon fires that day. Or for the rest of this horrible, horrible game. He just wanted out and for everyone to come out as well.

* * *

><p>Russia had watched England fall into a fitful sleep the night before. He hadn't been able to leave the camp after the cannons fired, and Russia couldn't blame him. They made him anxious and scared and sad as well. Russia had sat next to the fire with England until the anthem played and America's, Canada's and Seychelles' faces showed in the air. England had been sick once more, and then had fallen asleep in tears, gripping the rope as if it was the only thing that was keeping him alive.<p>

Russia had left the man by the fire pit, draping a spare coat over him to keep him warm, before going to check on China and to change his bandages as well as he could. But there was no medicine left, and it didn't look like anyone was going to be sending any anytime soon, so Russia had no idea what to do. If there were any plants that could help, he didn't know. The only one who would probably know was China, and maybe Switzerland, but China had a fever and was unconscious, and Switzerland had gone mad. It was better to do what he could than to risk poisoning China or anything.

The morning came and Russia went to get water, risking leaving both China and England alone and exposed, but he was fairly sure that no one would be coming back to the camp anytime soon. Switzerland had disappeared, and everyone else had ran in an attempt to get away from him. Half of them were dead now, maybe more. Honestly, Russia couldn't remember who all had died. He had been preoccupied with China. He knew that Latvia had. And Lithuania, and that had made him sad. But that had been early, it had been days since then. Now his main and only focus was on China and partially on England, because he didn't want anyone else to die either. But especially not China.

When Russia got back, England was awake, pushing the embers of the fire around with a stick, trying to get the fire started again. The Englishman looked terrible, honestly, but they really all did. But he hadn't slept well at all, and his physical and mental exhaustion showed.

"Oh. You are here." England said, looking up at Russia as the taller man set down the jug of water. "How's China?"

"Still worse."

"Do you have medicine?" England asked. Russia sighed and shook his head. "Right. I can see if I can do anything. I know a little about medicine. We can't have anyone else dying."

Russia nodded, and England stood up, following the other man to where China was lying, still. His breaths were labored, and he was sweating. He had a very high fever, and without medicine, that wasn't a good thing. It wasn't a good thing even if they had medicine. "Get me that water, and some cloth. We need to cool him down." England said to Russia, and the other went to do what he was told. England looked at the wound under the bandaging. The dressing had been good, but the wound had gotten infected anyway, and it was really bad, from the looks of it. England grimaced as he covered the wound back up as Russia came back with the water and a blanket.

The Englishman smiled slightly as he took the things from Russia and got to work, trying to cool China down, Russia pacing nearby as he worked.

* * *

><p>Prussia and Hungary hadn't slept much at all, and Austria, though he had slept, hadn't slept well. But they kept going nonetheless. Austria was still paranoid, and Hungary couldn't blame him. Even Prussia was backing off of the Germanic nation, walking quietly through the day.<p>

"Austria, what's the matter?" Hungary asked after they had been walking in silence for half of the day. "Do you want to stop? We've been walking for a long time."

He shook his head, not saying a word. Hungary sighed and looked to Prussia, who frowned and shrugged. "There aren't going to be any of those monsters." He said half-heartedly, not really sure of that.

Austria still didn't respond, just continuing to walk. Hungary shook her head and looked at him with a frown before looking back to Prussia. "He's starting to loose it." She whispered. "I just want him to be happy. He's never like this."

"Yeah, I know."

"Can't we do something?"

"Unless we can get out of here, no. If those wolf things come, then we'll fight them. He won't be any good in that fight. He'll be petrified."

"He could still get hurt."

"Then you take him and run. I'll distract them. There's no way out of here anyway. Might as well die fighting."

"Prussia."

"C'mon. You know it. The only way out of this fucking place is to die. We all know it. We just haven't accepted it yet. Might as well die and get it over with, right? Then we don't have to loose our minds and watch everyone else die!"

"No. You can't do that. There has to be a way out."

"There isn't. We all know that. And every second we're in here, Hungary? West could die. I can't watch West die. I won't be able to stand it if when that fucking anthem plays and those pictures show in the sky, if West shows up there, I-"

"That won't happen."

"It will! It's going to happen! Everyone is going to die, Hungary! Everyone is going to die until these psycotic people who came up with this fucking game is dead! I mean, look at it. Switzerland lost it. He _killed_ Liechtenstein. He would never do that if he was sane. Next thing we know, I'm gonna lose my mind and go after West. I can't do that. So if those fucking monster dog-cat things show up, you take Mr. Aristrocrat and run. Okay? Do that for me. Let those things kill me so that you two can live longer. I don't want to play this game anymore. I can't."

Hungary looked at the man with wide eyes, stopping in her tracks. Prussia had gone from whispering to full out shouting, and Austria had kept walking, as if he hadn't heard any of it. Maybe he hadn't. She gave Prussia a look of pity and then a weak smile, patting his shoulder. "If that's what you want." She whispered quietly, pulling him into an embrace. "Then I'll do that. Maybe it's not the end anyway. Maybe we'll come back."

* * *

><p>Italy, Germany and Japan had marched through the forest. They had made sure to sleep in a clearing so that they wouldn't be able to be snuck up on, and so they could see the faces in the sky. Japan wasn't sure how to feel as more and more of his friends died, because he was busy protecting himself and Italy. Germany was protecting both of them as well.<p>

Italy was still a bit of a mess, even more clumsy than usual, and nervous about everything. He seemed scared and upset at the same time, and Germany wasn't sure how to comfort him. They had packed up camp and kept going, because it seemed to be the only thing that made sense and that was productive, picking up anything edible on the way. There wasn't a lot to eat at all, but there was some water, although there was slowly less and less as they continued on through the arena.

In the early dusk, a canon fired, all three of them freezing in their steps.

Germany's first instinct was to count. One, Italy, two, Japan, three, him. All there, all alive. That meant it was someone else. Who exactly, he had no idea. But it could have been because of Switzerland or a wild animal, and he wasn't going to stand around to find out, just incase it had been near them. They had to survive. They had to. That was all he knew.

* * *

><p>China's breaths had stopped as the sun had started to set, the infection killing him. Russia had seemed fairly composed about all of this so far. England hadn't seen him shed a single tear for anyone.<p>

But when China died, the huge nation's legs gave out on him and he fell to the ground in tears, holding China's hand. England stepped back to give them room, his heart beating quickly. Another of them dead.

Another of them gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked up to the mountain, .thinking of Canada and Seychelles and of how he had been too late to save them. He thought of France, who was potentially still up there.

And then he saw a glimpse of blonde hair and a figure clad in the same outfit that they were all wearing walking towards them. His first thought was panic, that Switzerland was coming, that he was going to kill Russia and him just like he had killed Liechtenstein and America.

But as the figure got closer, England recognized him. He looked back to Russia who was still sobbing over China's body, and then he looked back to the approaching man and jogged to meet up with him. "France." He said as he reached the man, who looked as much of a wreak as him.

"Angleterre." France said with a smile. "I'm glad it wasn't you just then."

"No. It was China. He's been sick with an infection."

"Oh."

"Sorry about Canada and Seychelles."

"Sorry about America."

England nodded, smiling at the Frenchman slightly. "Yeah. Russia's a mess. He's still here."

"There's only 10 of us left, England." France said, his voice barely a whisper. England looked at him in horror, and then did the math in his head. There was only 10 of them left. Fourteen of them had died in this game already. "Ten. Only 10."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ahhhh... China D;<em>**

**_So uh, hi. It's been a while. Sorry. D;_**

**_I went to camp, and did not finish the story before then. (obviously) and well... yeah_**

**_When I was at camp, my mom decided to move. So my laptop was packed away and we didn't move in until Novemeber. After that, well, a combination of school and procrastination..._**

**_So. Sorry. _**

**_Really sorry._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews though! I will work on another chapter soon probably. Uh, there are like 3 chapters until the end._**

**_So prepare for a lot of death._**

**_I'm so sorry!_**

**_You guys are absolutely all amazing and I love all of you! 3 3_**

**_Thanks for keeping reading. And for keeping me on top of it with reviews telling me to continue. Don't worry, I get the reviews. I read every single one of them pretty much as soon as I do, because I get emails._**

**_YOU GUYS RULE! See ya next time! Love you all! 3_**


	24. Chapter 24: Day 16, Midnight

Night came quickly that day, and Hungary swore that the days were getting shorter and shorter. Why, she had no idea. Regardless, they set up camp, Austria still muttering under his breath about the wolf-cat things. Hungary hated seeing him like that, so scared of something. She knew Austria had never been particularly brave or strong, but still. This was different then it ever had before, and it didn't feel right.

After Austria finally got to sleep, occasionally trashing around and muttering in his sleep, Hungary went to join Prussia to take watch. With how much Austria was talking about the wolf-cats, she was starting to feel paranoid about it too. The arena seemed too awfully silent ever since the cannon went off at dusk, and it made her nervous. Everything felt unsafe, and the dark, cold air only added to the feeling of dread that she had. She hated it.

Prussia and her sat next to each other in silence until the sky lit up with the picture and the dreaded anthem played, and China's picture was shown in the sky. Prussia seemed to relax a bit when he saw that it wasn't Germany, but it still wasn't good. Once the sky faded back into the black night, Prussia looked over to Hungary and said, "I meant what I said earlier."

"You can't do that to Germany." She replied, her voice hoarse. "You're so scared of watching him die, but if you die, Prussia. He'll be heartbroken, but he won't let it show. You know him. He tries to act all stoic and brave. Italy's a mess. If you die, Prussia, he'll-"

Prussia's breath wavered a bit and he looked away from Hungary. "I know."

"I hate this game."

"It's not a game. It's murder. It's like Lord of the Flies. Put a bunch of kids with no supervision, they'll kill each other." Prussia shook his head. "We need to all meet up. One of us has to win, so we should just get the game over with. Let them win. Give them the winner."

Hungary sighed. "That might work. But then one person won't agree and it'll get worse."

"We're all going to starve. Our food is gone. We haven't eaten anything in 3 days, Hungary."

"I know."

"No one else had food either."

"I know."

"So either way, we're all going to die soon."

"We'll figure it out. You can't die yet, Prussia. Okay?'

"If those things come- I swear, Hungary, I'm staying to keep you two safe."

"You have to see Germany first."

Prussia turned back to look at Hungary. He could barely see her in the dark night, only her silhouette. "If we make it that long."

Hungary sighed, not knowing if they would. She squeezed Prussia's hand and then stood. "I'm going to go get-"

She froze mid sentence, interrupted by a soft pattering that grew louder. By the time she realized what it was, Prussia had gotten up and shoved her away, turning to look at the campsite that they had wandered away from as the wolf-cats ran up to it nearly silently. They hadn't heard the pawsteps over their conversation. And now they were too late.

There was a scream from Austria and Hungary screamed as well, running towards the camp but Prussia grabbed her and held her back. A cannon fired and Hungary screamed as well. "No! NO!" She shouted, but Prussia had her wrist in his hand and he was running, pulling her behind her as she screamed, tears streaming down her face, the wolf-cats not following them, but it wouldn't be long before they were done at the camp and would start chasing them down.

"No! No! No no no no no!" Hungary gasped, her feet moving only because Prussia was pulling her. Otherwise she would have been frozen still, just waiting for the monsters to take her life as well.

They ran through the night until Prussia nearly collapsed and Hungary was gasping for breath that she couldn't find and they were back where they had been only days ago, but it had felt like forever. The camp at the cornucopia was quiet, embers glowing in the fire pit, England and France sleeping next to each other beside it. Russia was curled up a ways away, holding onto a piece of fabric. He was asleep as well.

Hungary was still sobbing silently as she fell to the ground, taking deep breaths that were getting caught in her throat and Prussia finally allowed himself to cry as well, burying his head in his hands and sobbing.

Hungary fell asleep, finally, exhausted. Prussia stayed awake to keep watch and because he couldn't sleep. He looked up to the horizon as the sun began to rise, a gentle light over the distant mountain. The moment of peace was short-lived as the light was covered with a layer of thick grey clouds and the sky opened up, dumping rain down upon the arena.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so sorry!<em>**

_**For China last chapter and for Austria. ;^;**_

_**I love them both.**_

_**Uh, this is a short chapter, because I needed the transition and the midnight. **_

_**Now it's raining. This is a new thing!**_

**_Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! :D_**

**_Question for today is..._**

**_What do you think will happen next? Where do you think Switzerland is?_**

**_Alright. Next chapter will be up sometime. See you guys, y'all are amazing!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Day 17 (Part 1)

_**There's a bit more swearing in this chapter than usual, just a warning. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" England shouted as he sat up in shock from suddenly being soaked by the falling rain. France hadn't woke, just rolled over and pulled his jacket over his shoulder. Russia looked up silently at the sky. "Fuck! Where the hell did that come from?" England stood up and looked around the camp, seeing Prussia and Hungary and looking at them in confusion. He was about to ask where Austria was when he remembered the cannon that had gone off late the last night before he had fallen asleep. That explained all of that.<p>

Prussia looked at England with distaste towards the rain, before standing up and pulling Hungary to her feet, refusing to let her stay laying on the ground to get soaked and muddy. "I guess it's a good thing we have these tents." Prussia said, leading Hungary to one and having her sit down. She was still in shock from Austria dying. Russia had moved of his own accord to one of the tents for shelter before curling back up onto his side.

England kicked France awake, and the first thing the latter did was look at England angrily and mutter, "Wasn't dumping water on me enough?" Before realizing that it was raining. "Oh." He muttered, getting to his feet as well and looking at the other nations.

"I do hope this rain stops soon." England muttered, looking at the sky, but it was grey and covered in clouds, and honestly, weather didn't really seem to make sense in the arena anyway, so it was probably useless anyway. "We should move all of the supplies to that thing." He said, pointing at the cornucopia. "Especially any food we have and wood. Medicine as well."

"There is no food." France said.

"And no medicine." England realized with a sigh. If they would have had medicine, then China probably wouldn't have died. "Alright then, wood. Any of it, into there. We need to keep things dry."

"Wood won't do us any good if it's pouring down rain anyway." Prussia muttered, leaning down to pick up a pile of sticks regardless. "If this rain doesn't let up, I'm going out to find West."

England nodded, and France shrugged. "Alright." England said, glancing over towards Hungary who was curled up on her side in one of the tents. "Hey, Prussia? Is Hungary doing alright?"

Prussia shook his head. "No. Austria… Him dying wasn't good. He wasn't supposed to die."

"None of us were."

"I know." Prussia said, tossing the pile of sticks into the cornucopia. "But Austria and Hungary were supposed to get out of there. We were talking and the monsters got to Austria before I could distract them. It was supposed to be me dying."

"No one is supposed to be dying." France said, his voice raw. "We're all supposed to be alive and not here. But here we are. Everyone's lost someone." All of them had been friends in some way, and so every single one of the deaths was agonizing, but everyone had lost someone close to them as well. For England, America. For France it was Canada and Seychelles. Hungary had lost Austria. Prussia had as well, no matter how much he denied Austria not meaning anything to him. Russia had lost China. It was a bloody mess, this game, and it was only going to get bloodier.

"Everyone's going to lose everyone." Prussia spat, tossing more wood into the cornucopia. "They won't let us out until all of us are dead except one. I'm going to find West and then I'm going to die, because I can't take this fucking game anymore. It's been too long, and there's no point. Whether we live or die, it's going to hurt. If we live, we're going to be miserable, and if we die, then we're dead. I just need to find West first."

"Then go." England said, looking at Prussia. "Find him." He could understand where the Germanic nation was coming from. It had been a little too long to still be in the arena and fighting for life. There was no food left, and now they were all going to either drown or die of hypothermia because of the rain.

"I can't leave-"

"We'll watch her." France said. "Go. Find your brother."

Prussia swallowed hard, looking at both of them and then to Hungary. "Right." He said, nodding before walking over to the tent and crouching down beside Hungary. She didn't look at him, but he grabbed her hand regardless and squeezed it. "Hey. I'm going to find West. See you on the other side. Alright?"

She didn't respond, only looked at him blankly. Prussia nodded and let go of her hand, kissing her forehead quickly before standing up, pulling on a raincoat that didn't fit right, and leaving the camp, wandering into the forest.

* * *

><p>Switzerland slipped on the slick rock again, falling and scraping his arm on the sharp stone. "Damn it!" He shouted, falling into sitting with defeat. The mountain had been hard to navigate when it was dry, but now in the rain, was impossible. He was bruised and bleeding and his clothing was soaked through and absolutely exhausted. Liechtenstein was dead and since he had left the cornucopia, five more people had died as well. At least this time, they weren't by his hand.<p>

He wondered how they died. Had one of the other nations killed them? Had they starved? Been attacked by animals? There was hundreds of possibilities and Switzerland felt like he needed to know. Surely he couldn't have been the only one with blood on his hands, right? There was Italy, of course, but he had no proof of that. Someone else had to have snapped. Right? It hadn't been just him. It was the place that was driving them to kill each other. It wasn't just Switzerland. It couldn't be just Switzerland.

Right?

He groaned as he looked at the gash on his arm, which wasn't bleeding as badly as it felt. It looked a lot worse because of the rain.

He took another glance at the mountain and sighed. What was up there anyway? There was no point to keep trying to climb the mountain. Surely it was easier to climb down than it was to climb up. Besides, he had no food and no goal, and he hadn't had much sleep in the past days either.

Not that any of the others would want him around either. He had killed so many people. He couldn't even figure out what had driven him to do it. It had been to protect Liechtenstein, right? He just needed her safe. But now she was dead. Why was she dead? Oh. He had killed her. Right. But that hadn't been his fault. He was going crazy. It was the arena. It was the water or the food. Maybe it had been to protect her as well.

Who was he kidding? He had done it because he was insane and a murderer. He didn't deserve to rest or get food or be dry. He had killed her. He had killed her when she was who he was trying to protect. He was a murderer and he didn't deserve any of that. The other nations would have every right to kill him, he decided. And there was no way in hell he was going to keep climbing that mountain.

Switzerland sighed and stayed resting for a moment longer before standing and starting the trek down the mountain.

* * *

><p>The rain had caught them by surprise. They had no shelter, and now all of their firewood was soaked and they were trekking through the forest in an attempt to find any sort of shelter. Or food. Both were important. They hadn't eaten for at least 2 days now, and the rain wasn't helping with energy. It was only making them cold and more tired and less willing to keep moving.<p>

Japan wasn't saying anything, but Germany could tell he was exhausted and wouldn't last much longer by foot. Italy wasn't giving any hints as to how he was feeling, but Germany knew him well enough to know that he was probably starving. He was Italy after all.

And Germany was tired and hungry as well, and he just wanted to be out of the rain and someplace warm with some good food and some beer to forget this entire mess.

The closest thing they found to shelter was under the thick fir trees, close to the trunks, huddling together. Which they had stopped to do, because Japan was shivering and Italy was looking pale and Germany was cold. They were soaked, and they had no way to start a fire in this weather. There was no food.

"At least we'll stay hydrated." Germany muttered, trying to lighten the situation. He had set out their water bottles to fill with rain water. It was the only good thing from the sudden change in weather.

They fell asleep like that, huddled together against the tree, in the middle of the afternoon. Germany woke a few hours later in shock, shivering. They were going to get hypothermia like this. They wouldn't be able to move. They had to get moving to warm up. Japan sounded like he was having trouble breathing already. "Italy. Japan." Germany said, shaking the two awake. They couldn't die like this. Not after all they had been through. Hypothermia wasn't ideal. Nothing was ideal. But they couldn't die huddled under a tree in the rain.

Italy opened his eyes sleepily and then coughed. "Germany?" He muttered, shivering. Japan shuffled next to him and wheezed, then broke out into a loud series of coughs, shivering as well.

"We have to get moving. Or we'll freeze to death."

"Oh." Italy said softly. Germany picked up their now full water bottles and handed one to each of the other men. Japan took a shaky sip and nodded slowly.

"Freezing would be bad." He said, taking a few small steps. "But, may we rest just a bit longer?" He asked with a sigh, clearly exhausted. His slightly labored breathes weren't a good sign either.

"No." Germany said to Japan sternly. "We have to move. Get our blood moving and warm up." Japan nodded weakly and Germany nodded in reply and then set off moving, looking once again for better shelter and anything that they could eat. They needed warmth and energy. Germany didn't even want to move anymore. He just wanted to give up. But he couldn't let Japan and Italy down like that. They had to keep moving. They had to find food. They had to find shelter.

So that was what Germany was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Switzerland has returned! Nothing really exciting yet. <em>**

**_But the next chapter is going to be exciting. _**

_**As always, thanks for the reviews and favorites and whatnot. They make me so happy!**_

**_I have the rest of this story planned out... So I am going to finish it very soon. Once I'm not so busy. (Or I'll just procrastinate with school, which is more likely.)_**

**_Uh..._**

**_Question for today: Who do you think will die next? Who is your favorite character in this story so far and who is your least favorite?_**

**_Alrighty. See y'all soon! :D_**


	26. Chapter 26: Day 17 (Part 2)

The rain continued to pour down in sheets. Prussia was thankful for the too-big raincoat because it was the only thing keeping him dry. His feet were already soaked through his shoes, but if it wasn't for the coat, all of his clothes would be soaked through. He was cold, but not as cold as he would have been if he hadn't had the coat. He hoped that Germany had a coat too, but doubted it. No one had thought it was going to start raining. Everyone's first priority had been food, and not so much shelter. And after they had all split after Switzerland's attack, it had been mostly survival.

The entire game was about survival after all, and they were all dying.

Despite the pouring rain, Prussia didn't stop moving, even as it got dark. When he saw deep footprints in the mud, his first thought was that he had somehow turned back around on himself and gotten himself in a circle, following his own footprints, until he noticed two other sets of footprints alongside them. He was getting closer. Or at least he was on the right trail. He wasn't sure how long it had been since Germany, Italy and Japan had been here, but the footprints proved that he was headed in the right direction.

He pushed on.

The rain didn't seem to be giving up, if anything, it was only getting worse, and Prussia had to stop a few times to pull his shoe out of the mud after it had gotten stuck and his foot had come out of it. The mud was making it hard to maneuver in the forest, and having to heave his water-logged and mud-covered feet out of the water was exhausting. His energy was draining fast, but he wasn't going to give up. He had to find Germany. "West…" He grumbled, panting as he pulled his leg out of the ankle deep mud and took another labored step. "Damn it, why are you so hard to find?" He sighed, pausing for a moment and looking up to the sky with exasperation and then looking down the trail of footprints that he was following and trudging onward.

* * *

><p>The hunt for shelter wasn't going well. Japan was getting weaker and Italy was getting tired, and Germany was soaked and freezing and not feeling well either. It was getting darker and if it was at all possible, the rain had started coming down harder and faster. Italy made a distressed sound as his boot slipped off of his foot again, stuck in the mud, and Germany leaned down to pull it out of the mud for him. Japan watched them, as this had happened many times within the last few hours, and Germany once again tied Italy's boot on tighter in an attempt to keep it from happening again.<p>

They kept going on until Japan had a coughing fit, winding him and leaving him struggling to breathe. "Germany." The man said softly, once he had caught his breath. "I need to stop. Please."

"We need to find shelter." Germany insisted, looking at Japan with worry. He wasn't in good shape at all, but stopping wouldn't help anything. If anything, it would only make him worse. "Then we'll stop. I'll try to start a fire." Not that he would be able to find any wood relatively dry enough anymore. But if it gave them some reason to keep going on, some sort of motivation, then it was worth it.

"Germany, please." Japan muttered before breaking out into a series of loud, wet coughs. Italy stood next to Germany silently, shivering.

"I can carry you." It was the only solution that Germany had. Japan clearly couldn't go on like this, but they had to find shelter. He pulled Japan up onto his back, hooking his arms under the other man's legs and then they kept moving. Their pace was slower, but with Japan's body up next to Germany's, the heat was keeping him just a bit warmer. So it was okay. Besides, Japan seemed to be breathing better.

The next time Italy's boot fell off, they just left it, because it wasn't helping anymore anyway, and it was too much work to pull it out of the mud it had gotten stuck in.

They kept going until the forest started to thin out and the rain was now harsher, because there were less trees to protect them from the water. But the terrain was getting more rocky, as they were closer to the mountain, and the mountain gave hope of a cave.

As they reached the edge of the mountain, Japan was asleep, breathing seemingly improved, but he was coughing more and more as time passed. Italy was looking especially pale, and Germany was sure that he wasn't looking great at all.

Germany was thinking that it was hopeless when Italy spoke up and said, "Germany?" And pointed towards a small opening in the side of the mountain when the man turned to look at him.

"Oh thank god." Germany exclaimed, moving as quickly as he could towards the possible shelter. It was covered, so it was mostly dry. But it was cold, and small. Germany decided that was probably for the best, because less space meant that their body heat would be able to keep them warmer. He set Japan down carefully and made sure that Italy was in the cave as well before laying down on the ground of the cave and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Thank god for waterproofing." France muttered, sitting in the center of one of the larger tents. Hungary was curled up in the corner of the tent, and England was sitting near France, staring up at the roof of the tent, listening to the heavy raindrops falling onto it. Russia had closed himself into one of the smaller tents by himself.<p>

"Yeah. At least we're dry." England replied, shooting a glance towards Hungary. "It could be much worse."

"Maybe it will start raining fish." France said, his voice heavy with disdain. "With how much it's raining, the sky's bound to become an ocean."

That made England smile a bit, chuckling quietly. "Food would be good." He agreed. "But we have plenty to drink."

"There is that."

"Yes indeed."

The two nations sighed and looked back up at the roof of the tent. "I do hope Prussia is alright." England said. "There haven't been any more cannons."

"Or we haven't heard them because of the rain."

"I don't think the rain is that loud."

"Hm." France shrugged. "I'm sure he is fine, though. Well hydrated. He had a coat, so there is that."

"So hopefully he's dry. I wonder how Germany, Japan and Italy are doing. They didn't have much, I don't think."

"Germany is smart. They will have found shelter. Food as well, probably."

England sighed and nodded. "I suppose that's true."

Then a cannon fired, and all three of them flinched, even Hungary, who had seemed deaf to the world until then.

"It probably is. We just have to worry about ourselves for right now. There isn't much we can do about everyone else, England."

"I know."

"But we should hope for some food."

"Yeah."

"I'd even eat your cooking at this point." France said with a laugh, and then laid down, staring at the top of the tent, watching the raindrops hit the semi-translucent fabric. "And thank god for waterproofing."

"Thank god for waterproofing."

* * *

><p>Switzerland was soaked, freezing, and starving. He was starting to feel a bit lightheaded from loss of blood, but it was so cold now that the bleeding had slowed. It was only a few scrapes, nothing lethal. He wasn't too worried about it.<p>

What he was worried about was this damn rain. It was making him freezing cold, and that could lead to hypothermia. Which would be bad. Very bad. And at this point, with nothing in his stomach, it could very quickly lead to death.

His second concern was that it was going to flash-flood and that he might possibly drown if he took a wrong step into a puddle that was deeper than he thought it was. That was much less likely, but he was still worried about it.

And then of course, he was worried about food. There was no food, and he was starving. With how much energy he was using to stay warm and to keep moving, he knew that there wasn't going to be much more time that he could actually go without food. Starving to death would be painful and pitiful, but it seemed fairly likely at this point.

He was also worried that if he ran into anyone that they would kill him. He would deserve it. But he didn't really want to give up. He felt like he had to win this game, for some reason. He was determined to survive. To beat starvation and drowning and hypothermia and possible murder. He was going to survive, and he was going to win.

And as he heard a cannon in the distance, he was even more sure of it.

* * *

><p>The cannon fire made Prussia's hair stand on end and made him pick up his pace. He was nearly out of the forest now. But the cannon meant that someone was dead. It could be Germany. It could be Hungary. He had no idea, but he was really hoping that he had started to loose his mind and hear things.<p>

That would be better than someone else dying.

He saw a boot stuck in the mud and pulled it out, taking it with him, holding it tightly.

The ground became more solid and less mud as he continued, and now instead of imprinted footprints in the mud, there were two pairs of muddy footprints along the rocky ground. Where the third had gone, Prussia wasn't sure, and he knew that it wasn't good. Especially considering the cannon.

The footprints disappeared, but he kept going in the generally direction that they had been headed. That was when he spotted the cave, and ran as fast as he could to it, hoping that he was going to find only living people inside.

Of course, he wasn't so lucky. Germany and Italy sat awake in the cave, having been woken by the cannon fired. Italy was staring at the wall of the cave blankly, and Germany had his head in his hands, muttering to himself softly.

"West? Italy?" Prussia croaked, his voice hoarse. He tried not to look at Japan's body limp and lifeless on the ground. "What happened?"

"The rain." Germany muttered, looking up and looking completely relieved to see Prussia. "Hypothermia." He was shaking, and Italy wasn't moving, but Prussia patted his shoulder anyway, taking a shaky breath. Germany glanced towards Italy who was shivering, despite not showing any emotion or moving. It was pretty clear that he was worried that Italy had the same risk of dying from hypothermia like Japan.

Prussia really wished he had brought more than rain coat. Nothing outside would light, he knew that, so they were without a fire, and the night was only getting colder. Prussia looked at his brother and nodded, then sat down in between Italy and Germany and sighed, not saying anything.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped suddenly, and the sudden silence made everyone look out into the night sky in relief. The sky lit with the sound of the anthem and then a picture of Japan's face in the sky and then returned to the dark of midnight. Just as everyone thought that the day of hell was finally over, the rain picked back up, harder than before.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no! Japan is dead! Italy and Germany are freezing, and so is Switzerland!<strong>_

_**At least everyone in the cornucopia camp is okay, right?**_

**_Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! You guys are amazing!_**

**_Question for this time:_**

**_Do you think there is going to be a big final battle? If so, who is going to be in it?_**

**_Alrighty! See you guys whenever! Thanks again for all the support. :D_**


	27. Chapter 27: Day 18 (Part 1)

The rain continued throughout the night and was still going hard in the morning. Italy was still shivering, so Prussia had given him his shirt, as it was dry, and then had put the raincoat back on. "I have to get food. Or wood. Maybe we can dry it." He said, pulling the hood up and looking to Germany. "Make sure he warms up." He told his brother, looking at Italy in worry.

Germany nodded and watched as Prussia pulled the hood of the raincoat up over his head and headed out into the pouring rain.

Italy frowned, still shivering, but clearly warming up with the warm shirt. Germany's was still wet, but he wasn't saying anything, so Italy assumed that he was fine. It was probably just looked wetter than it was.

But the silence in the cave was heavy. Neither Germany or Italy knew what to say. Not only did their situation seem hopeless, but Japan was dead too. Italy wasn't sure why he wasn't more upset about that. He figured it was probably because he was trying to deny it. But he had heard the cannon. He had seen the hovercraft take Japan away. The picture had been shown in the sky. It was the same as everyone else who had died.

And Italy had known when Romano died, when his picture was projected into the air, even though they were separated. Why he couldn't accepted that Japan was dead confused him. He had seen him die. He had been right there.

Germany finally sighed and moved even closer to Italy, rubbing his own arms quickly before asking, "Are you warm enough?"

Italy responded only with a quick nod. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of what to say, and just shut it again.

Prussia came back with water dripping off of his coat and an armful of soaking branches. He tossed them towards the back of the cave, presumably to dry off so that they could eventually make a fire, and then he grinned. "Hey. Look what I found." From his pockets, the albino man pulled a few handfuls of leaves out, as well as some yellow flowers. "Dandelions. We can eat them, right?"

Germany nodded. "They might not taste great, but they are edible."

"Good!" Prussia exclaimed with a grin. "Sweet! We found food then! There's tons of these out in a field. Guess the rain made them grow. I'll go get some more. You guys eat those. There's plenty." With that, he headed back into the rain again, this time, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Russia had started to get up and move around, wearing one of the raincoats from the pile of supplies. When France and England had been woke by the sound of things moving around, they had both looked out into the soaking camp to see Russia moving things from the cornucopia to one of the empty tents. "What in the world are you doing?"<p>

"I'm going to build a fire, and I don't want all this to get ruined." Russia replied, not stopping what he was doing to answer. He dumped another armful of supplies into the tent and then zipped up the door.

"A fire will just go out in this weather." France said, figuring that Russia had lost his mind.

"In the covered area."

"Oh."

England rolled his eyes as well and elbowed France in the side. "Idiot." He muttered, pulling on a raincoat as well to go help Russia. "That's a good idea." He told the large nation, then leaned down to pick up the last of the supplies.

"We might as well be warm if we are going to be in the rain without food." Was Russia's nonchalant reply. He started to arrange the dry wood to make a fire.

"Maybe France and I can go get some more wood. And it can dry by the fire? If you'll keep an eye on Hungary?" England suggested, and took the shrug from Russia's bent over figure as a yes. He grabbed France, who had just stepped out of the tent with a raincoat of his own on, by the arm and headed out towards the forest.

* * *

><p>Switzerland had resorted to eating some leaves from a tree and bark. He honestly wasn't sure what kind of tree it was and if he was going to get sick because they weren't edible or that he couldn't digest them. But a few minutes after eating them, he was feeling better. If that was just placebo effect, or if the meager amounts of plants had actually helped, he wasn't sure. But it made him feel better nonetheless, and he kept on moving.<p>

He had gotten down the mountain now, and instead of going to the camp, where he knew he would likely be attacked if he headed there, he turned and followed around the edge of the mountain as well as he could. Staying close to the rocky terrain kept him from mud, which he assumed would not be easy to navigate, so that was good. Though it did seriously limit his food options, which were already severely limited.

After all, he couldn't eat rocks. Right?

He was contemplating this, and then decided that he couldn't because he must just be losing his mind. Clearly that was the case, because he would have never debated with himself about the edibility of rocks before, when he was still sane. So he was out of options for food, unless he found some moss or plants or something, but everything was pretty tree-free at this point, which was highly unrealistic for a mountain, Switzerland decided, and he knew a lot about mountains.

Wait. He wasn't making any sense. Why was it important anyway? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and ended up looking up just to see that he had gotten turned around. Or had he? He wasn't sure.

But suddenly a loud bang sounded, and his mind was cleared. Someone had died. He was in this survival-murder game. That was right. He was going to win. And there he was, one step closer.

* * *

><p>The cannon fire had shocked France to the point that he had dropped all of his wood, and England had froze. "It can't be Hungary or Russia, right? They were fine." England said, looking worried. France had bent down to pick up the wood he had dropped, and shook his head. "It couldn't have been. They were fine. They were fine."<p>

"They might still be." France said, standing back up. "Let's head back, d'accord?"

"Right. Right. Someone died, France."

"Je sais."

"Someone died. Damn it, damn it, damn it." England was shaking nervously.

"Yes." France said, seriously, looking at England. "We will go check on Hungary and Russia. They may be okay, they may not be."

"Right. Let's go."

They hurried back, still carrying wood, because France insisted that if nothing was wrong, that they would have to make the trip all over again. When they got back to the camp, Russia was standing there. As he saw the two European nations, he visably relaxed, smiling slightly.

"Oh thank god." France said, seeing Hungary sitting in the cornucopia, next to the now-started fire. They were all okay.

"Good. You are alright." Russia said with a smile, and then started to walk towards the cornucopia with the other two men. "Let's warm up."

* * *

><p>Italy had started to pace long before it had happened. They were sitting there in the cave, and Italy was warmer than he had been, and Germany seemed to be okay. They were both sad because of Japan, but they were both okay. Prussia had gone to get more dandelion. Germany had eaten a little, but had let Italy eat most of the plants, saying that he would be fine waiting.<p>

And Italy had been okay with that, because Prussia would bring back more.

He was okay with it until Germany started coughing, and then he vomited and then he was shivering, and Italy couldn't figure out what had happened. He wasn't sure how far away Prussia was, or if he could hear him through the rain, but he shouted for Prussia. Because Germany was sick.

"Germany, Germany, Germany!" Italy had shouted, shaking the other man and trying to see what was wrong. He was way too cold. He didn't seem to be breathing well. It was like Japan. "No, no, no, Germany!" He shouted, shaking him harder. "Hold on. No, no, no. You can't die! Both my best friends can't die, Germany!"

The cannon fired sometime after that, and Italy had resolved to nothing but tears, curled up on his side on the floor of the cave.

Prussia had appeared only seconds after the cannon had fired, his face red from the cold. He had frozen in shock, and his arms fell to his sides, the armful of yellow flowers he had been carrying falling out of them. Some fell to the ground of the cave, but most were blown away with the wind. "No." He said, his eyes wide. "He was fine. He was fine. Italy! He was fine!" Prussia ran to his brother's side and shook him, falling to his knees and leaning over the blond man. He joined Italy in his sobbing. "No. West! West! Damn it, West!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry<strong>_

_**oh no**_

_**I'm really actually upset right now**_

_**I'm so sorry guys! **_

**_Also sorry for taking so long with the update. I have insanity for theatre and art class right now, and then my internet is being choppy. _**

_**It's getting close to the end. Only Italy, Prussia, Switzerland, Hungary, England, France and Russia left now.**_

_**Only 7. Man. Oh man, I'm stressing myself out about it and I know how it's gonna go down.**_

_**Thanks again for all the favorites and reviews! They mean a lot and make me smile. :)**_

_**Uh... Question of the day...**_

_**If no one had died , who would you have wanted to win?**_

_**Alrighty. See y'all later with another update! Stay awesome!**_


End file.
